30 'Days' Of USUK
by Kat Katrinna
Summary: Challenge I saw on another fanfiction and decided to make for USUK. Various AU's, collection of one-shots (of smut)
1. 1 - Cuddling Naked

_All the chapters so far in this story have been edited_

 _AU: Canon verse_

 _1\. Cuddling Naked_

* * *

After many years – more like decades – together, even doing simple things was satisfying. They were practically immortal, so, there was no need to rush things.

Right now, the two were just cuddling together in bed, naked. It was simple. They were comfortable with each other. There wasn't a need to always go at _it_ like bunnies. They could just simply lie there. Maybe talk or just sleep.

Sometimes they don't have time to just be with each other. Being a nation was hard, but they managed, even if at times they didn't see one another in a long time.

"I'm hungry..."

"Got get some food, then."

America nuzzled England's hair and whined, "Don't wanna get up."

England sighed annoyed, "Then, starve."

The American huffed and tightened his arms around England's waist, "Don't be mean."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm n— Shut up, America; you're interrupting my time of peace." He finished with a groan.

"Alright, alright."

Silence came once again, only the birds outside chirped happily. They were at England's house, more specifically in the bedroom, curtains closed so the sun wouldn't get in, so that they could have a moment of peace, far from the rest of the world. Just the two of them.

America shifted, his hands coming a bit too close to England's ass than they should have been. The smaller nation pried one eye open to look up at America's face.

"America..." He warned and noticed how the other's lips curled and he grinned, opening his eyes to look down at him.

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"Yet."

"Well, you're just too tempting." He purred, bright blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I swear I'll bloody kick you out of the bed." England threatened closing his eye again.

America pouted and then chuckled, hugging the other closer to him. He buried his face in England's hair and inhaled deeply, "You smell good." He said voice muffled.

England snorted, "How weird, here I thought that baths made people smell bad."

"Your sarcasm is really something, Iggy."

"Spare me that awful nickname, will you?"

"'Course, smoochy."

"I think that one is even worse. Just be quiet." He groaned and gave a light kick to one of the American's legs.

"Oww, okay..." He whined.

America was really starting to feel hungry, though, but he didn't want to leave the warmth of his boyfriend. This was a hard decision to make. Looks like he was really going to starve... Oh! The things he did for his lover! As if on cue, his stomach growled and he had to laugh.

"Bloody hell, America, just go get something to eat!"

"I don't wanna leave you here alone!"

"I won't die if you leave, America," He paused, "...if I know you'll come back." He finished quietly, burying his face on America's neck, probably an attempt at hiding his blushing face.

America smiled and moved his right hand up to pet England's hair.

* * *

 _I searched "American petnames for boyfriends" and let's just say, America is going to call England a lot of funny names. XD_

 _Friendly reminder that English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry if there's mistakes or weird wordings; if you have any doubts about something just ask or if you see any mistake or want to give some advice, it's appreciated. :P No flames, please. u_u_

 _I wanted to update this daily, but I've only got this written until day 7 of the challenge, so I'll update this weekly... or something._

 _Also, take note that I don't like UKUS, so, this will be just USUK._


	2. 2 - Kissing Naked

_AU: High School_

 _2\. Kissing Naked_

* * *

The sun hitting him in the face made his eyes twitch and his eyebrows furrow in annoyance, his head was pounding, making him groan. Something heavy was around his waist. He opened his green eyes and blinked trying to adjust to the light.

Fuck the hungover, though.

This _definitely wasn't_ what he expected when he woke up in the morning. Maybe he was hallucinating! Or dreaming! Yes, that must be it. There was just no way that he, Arthur Kirkland, would wake up naked, with Alfred F. Jones, cuddling on his bed. It was his bed, right? He looked around the room... No... Those posters weren't his, neither the messy desk nor wardrobe with the door open. Most definitely he didn't bloody own an American flag.

Oh, God, what the fuck had happened last night?! Everything was just a blur.

He fucking hoped this was a dream, maybe it was just a really, _really_ realist dream. He tried to sit up, but bad idea, _bad idea_! Why did his lower back and ass hurt so fucking much?! This certainly wasn't a dream. He wanted to scream, but instead just screamed internally, because the situation just hit him like a ton of books.

He slept with Alfred.

 _He bloody slept with Alfred F.(ucking) Jones._

How the fuck did he manage that when he was so drunk last night?

He couldn't almost talk with Alfred when he was sober, but then he got drunk and they fucked?! What the hell?!

True, that he _kind of_ liked the American boy, however he never intended to act on his feelings. The blue-eyed man was beyond his reach. He was just Arthur, Student Council President, not too popular but not a forever alone either. Nothing extraordinary like Alfred, who was popular, smart, handsome and great with sports, damn him, could the git get any more perfect?

 _Damn it all._ He would never drink again, it made him do things he didn't want to.

 _Lies._ He _wanted_ to. _Hell yes_ , he had wanted _this_ and more with Alfred, but not when he wasn't in control of his own actions!

"Bollocks." It was out of his mouth before he could stop it and it was louder than he had wanted to because the arm around his waist tightened and the body next to him shifted. Arthur tensed and tried to tell himself to _calm the fuck down_. But what if Alfred got mad?

"Ugh... God fuckin' damnit..." Alfred's voice sounded raw and hoarse with sleep, his eyes blinked, blue eyes as bright as the sky itself that then turned to him... And blue met green. Alfred blinked again with furrowed eyebrows, like he was trying to remember something, which he must have then remembered because his eyes widened and he blushed.

"Um... Good morning?" Arthur asked cautiously, voice constricted and very low, Alfred didn't respond and for a moment Arthur got worried but then Alfred smiled and nodded happily. At least, he didn't look mad.

"So, do you remember anything from last night?" Alfred asked curiously, his voice still a little rough and Arthur paused staring at him.

It wasn't the question he was waiting for, or words for that matter. _Heck_ , Arthur himself didn't know what he had been waiting for. He shook his head in answer and noticed how Alfred's smile disappeared and a pout formed.

"Damn, this must be weird for you then, right?" Alfred chuckled slightly nervous and Arthur nodded, not knowing what to say, "Arthur, aren't you gonna talk?" The Brit shook his head again, his cheeks flushing. Alfred frowned. "Okay..."

Of course he didn't want to talk, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what exactly happened last night. He just felt really awkward being in bed with someone he liked but probably didn't like him back.

The American watched as various emotions ran through the Brit's face, "Arthur..." Alfred started still frowning and Arthur wished he could just disappear from there, "Do you like me?"

If Arthur was drinking something now, it would have been spat on the American's face, as it was his eyes widened, his eyebrows rose up and his whole face got red like a tomato. He sputtered trying to come up with something to say, his mouth opened and closed but nothing came out.

Alfred laughed at Arthur's reaction, though, that was not the answer he had wanted. With his left hand he grabbed the Brit's cheeks and squeezed them making Arthur look like a fish, "Yes or no, Arthur?" He gazed directly at those two emerald gems that were Arthur's eyes.

The Brit gulped and then nodded shyly. Alfred grinned and let go of his cheeks, which were blazing red.

"Good, I like you too." Shock and surprise were written all over Arthur's face making Alfred chuckle, "Now, how about you give me some good morning kisses even with morning breath and all?" He requested and Arthur glared at him.

"Not until you tell me what happened last night."

"Finally, I thought you had gone mute or something, it wouldn't surprise me with how much you screamed last night, but still..." If his blush had gone down it was up all over again, "Anyway, we were at a party at Gilbert's house, you got drunk... you kept on dancin' and the room got hot, you drove me wild so I drove you crazy... I was already a bit tipsy at the time so... the next thing I remember we were already here and then we had awesome sex! But, I think I gave you some hangover pills before we started the sex part, because you were totally wasted and if it wasn't for that, you do be puking all over the place now." Alfred explained grinning all the while and Arthur had the sudden urge to punch him, "Now, do I get my kisses?"

"No. And did you just quote KISS to me?"

"Yes, they're awesome, you like them too? Now, pretty please?"

"Yes. And no."

"Awesome! C'mon, pretty please with cherries on top?" Alfred put his best puppy look that would for sure make the Brit cave in.

Arthur rolled his eyes; nonetheless he moved a bit and gave a light peck on the other's lips. Looked like his morning wasn't going that bad after all...

Alfred pouted, "What the hell, Arthur, I asked for a kiss! Like, a _real_ kiss!" He whined and Arthur sighed somewhat relieved, "What's with the sigh?"

"I don't know... I just— I didn't expect to have this kind of morning, I thought you would have been mad that we had sex; we never did talk before, how the bloody hell do you even like me? I think I'm still in some sort of shock. I'm just really confused. I didn't even think you were gay."

"Arthur... I'm sorry. Although, I don't regret last night nor the upcoming of it, I mean, now you're mine~" He hugged the smaller man close to him, "We didn't talk much before and this was kind of a really fast move, _but_ , I've liked you since we talked the first time, after that I always kept my eyes on you. What's there not to like about you? Well, except your cookin— Ow!"

"How do you even know what my cooking tastes like?!"

"Francis."

"Bloody French bastard." He grumbled annoyed, of course the frog would have something to do with it.

"Either way, I love you from your grumpy and sarcastic attitude to your caterpillar eyebrow— Ow! Stop hitting me!" He whined.

"I'll stop when you stop being a bloody twa—" Lips upon his shut him up.

Alfred's hands moved down his waist making him gasp; the American's tongue quickly entered the Brit's mouth to explore once again, as it had last night, though, now both of them were sober, if not a bit hungover. Alfred moved on top of Arthur, the British teen moaned as Alfred caressed his thighs; his own hands ran through Alfred's hair messing it more than it already was.

The duo separated to breathe but stood close, mere seconds passed before they were kissing again, again and again. Though they didn't did more than kissing.

"Alfred," Arthur moaned as Alfred kissed and sucked on his neck, definitely leaving a mark which Arthur will surely scold him for once he regained a more stable mind.

They made out for what seemed like hours until Alfred and Arthur's stomach's growled in hunger. They separated and laughed breathless.

"We should probably clean up and eat something, huh?"

"Yes..."

Alfred stood up from the bed and searched for some boxers and a t-shirt. After dressing the boxers he tossed the t-shirt to Arthur who was now trying to sit up on the bed, but wincing at almost every move.

"Bloody hell, Alfred, how many times did we do it?" He glared at the American who smirked at the question.

"I think it was three or four times, I don't remember very well..." He chuckled and Arthur paled, "I'm gonna make some breakfast, you can go take a shower."

"You even have a t-shirt of KISS, I never saw you with it." Arthur eyed the t-shirt that Alfred threw at him.

"Well, I don't usually wear it outside..." The American shrugged and started walking to the door, but before he could get out, Arthur called him, "What is it?"

The Brit blushed and looked down embarrassed, "C-Could you take me to the bathroom...? I don't think I can walk very well..."

Alfred laughed and Arthur proceeded to throw the heaviest thing close to him at the American which happened to be an alarm clock.

* * *

 _KISS - An American Heavy Metal/Hard Rock band created in 1970._

 _The lyrics in the text were adjusted and are from the song "Rock An' Roll All Night" :3_

 _Also sorry, but I never got an hungover so I don't know what people feel like, from what I've read, they just feel really shitty and with headaches and probably puke? XD_


	3. 3 - Masturbation

_3\. Masturbation_

 _AU: Canon verse_

* * *

The meeting was going swiftly for once, leaving Germany pleased and in a good mood, thankfully.

However...

England was bored. _Extremely so._

America – who was sitting next to him – had found entertainment by doodling on important documents, _again_. His tongue pocking out of the corner of his mouth and his eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration as he worked on making some kind of super hero (what a surprise), from what England could see. Well, he wasn't half-bad at drawing.

England narrowed his eyes at him, the git had found a way to entertain himself, but he was losing his mind with nothing to do except listen to whoever was talking.

He sighed as his mind tuned out the voices of the other nations. He just wanted to go home with America where maybe they could fuck, now that was a good way to keep a person amused!

Now that he thought about it... Yes, yes, fucking would be nice...

He smirked, finally finding a way to relieve his boredom.

* * *

It started slowly; America didn't bother to say anything about the hand on his thigh and continued drawing.

Just as he was about to put an awesome detail to the hero's suit, the hand moved to his crotch and he froze.

He glanced at England from the corner of his eyes and saw him facing forward to the other nations looking like he was actually listening to them talk with a light tilt of his lips. He was smirking, _the asshole._

The hand started to move and he had to stifle a groan with a cough. His eyes widened – he never thought England would actually do something like this to him during a meeting – and then narrowed and glared at the other nation.

His hands balled into fists on the table as England's – very skillful – hand moved and gave a few squeezes to his groin, which, despite his efforts – that were actually minimum – was becoming hard.

He tried to keep his sounds as low as possible and was actually succeeding, gratefully, as no one noticed a thing of what was going on under the table. His lips formed a thin line as he kept glaring at England, he will be certain to pay-back to the Brit after the meeting.

The torture continued, minutes passed, England's hand never stopping. His trousers were tight, tight, _too tight_ , God damn it England, at least he could spare him some mercy and unbutton his trousers, no?! Looks like he wouldn't, _damn him_.

England's eyes shone smugly and his smirk widened, both of them were blushing, America more than the other. He panted harshly and gripped his pen tightly, anymore and it would definitely snap.

"England...!" He half moaned, half growled out lowly, but loud enough for England to hear him, but the other's smirk only grew as his hand moved faster.

Oh, he could feel it and he could bet money that England knew too that he was about to cum. Though, before he came, the pen finally snapped, spreading ink all over his papers, table, and his shirt. His awesome drawing was ruined! His lover would surely pay.

Both England and America gasped in surprise as the ink spread, thanks to this England's hand stopped its movements and one of America's own hands quickly went under the table to grab England's so that he wouldn't move it anymore.

"America, is everything alright?" Now the world's eyes were on the two of them as Germany inquired.

America coughed a little and tried to will away his blush, "E-everything is f-fine!" He stuttered out, "There's nothing to w-worry about! The hero is okay! I j-just need to go clean my shirt, can I?" America replied, giving a squeeze to England's hand in warning. The Brit huffed.

"Um... Yes... Be more careful next time." Germany responded with an eyebrow raised.

"Thanks!" And thank whoever created spinning chairs! He turned his chair to face the door and quickly walked to it without anyone noticing his straining erection. But, before he walked out, he looked over his shoulder to England who had turned a little in his own chair to stare at him. They locked eyes and America gave him a look that undoubtedly said ' _When we get home, I'll pay back tenfold._ ' With that, he was out, the door closing behind him with a loud bang as he hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

England smiled as he turned back to the other nations who weren't interested anymore and were back to discussing whatever matter was now.

Now, England was definitely looking forward to the end of the meeting. The American will probably pleasantly pay back this little stunt, _in the bedroom_ , hopefully.

With that, the island nation turned to his papers not noticing the pair of deep blue eyes shining slyly that had seen everything.

* * *

 _I THINK I KINDA OF REALLY COCKBLOCKED THIS, BUT ANYWAY..._

 _I bet France has this 6th sense that tells him whenever someone is getting naughty..._


	4. 4 - Blow Job

_4\. Blow Job_

 _AU: Magical Strike_

* * *

Arthur Kirkland liked his work. He was the secretary of the head of the Jones Company and basically the one who took care of the money of said business.

It paid well too, so it was a bonus.

The people working there were a nice bunch. Some of them had been here since the Jones Family got the firm, and that had been ten years ago.

Arthur had been working here for almost a year now. Some of his co-workers were a little (a lot) jealous because he rose to one of the most important jobs _very_ quickly.

Well, that's what he got for _actually_ working hard, be responsible, and dating the Company's leader.

Although, his boyfriend was a bit childish and idiotic at times – those were some of the traits that completed him and made Arthur start to fall for him – and made him wonder how he managed to run the Corporation so well.

But, now, as he got on his knees in front of the chair where his boss was seated, _he remembered._

The man was greedy and always succeeded to talk his way out of things or to get what he wanted – which was why Arthur was doing this. His lover was smart, _very smart_.

All the more reason for Arthur to fall for the bloody git! He was a greedy and cunning bastard himself.

And, thus, he found himself giving a _below the belt_ job to him, in his bloody office.

"Alfred, if someone catches us doing this, you'll be sleeping in one of the guest rooms until further notice." He growled as he undid the button and zipper of Alfred's trousers.

The American chuckled and took Arthur's glasses from the tip of his nose and placed them on the wood desk in front of him, "No one will come, babe, now go on."

The Brit frowned at the nickname and hastily pulled at the other's clothes so that he could get this done. Damn Alfred and his _still_ teen hormones, how he got this job at such a young age was still a mystery to him, "Don't call me that."

Alfred smirked but said nothing as he ran his hands through Arthur's blond hair. He relaxed and sighed pleasantly in his chair as his lover's hands started stroking his cock.

The secretary huffed and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, they had to _hurry_ up.

Alfred may be the leader of the Company, but, it would cause a ruckus with the media if anyone found out and told them what happened behind closed doors.

Their relationship wasn't a secret, however, they treated each other professionally at work – despite sometimes Alfred just swooping in and giving him a kiss and a hug or two, to which the Brit scolded him whilst blushing furiously and Alfred just laughed.

"A-Arthur...!" The American groaned as the Brit's mouth finally surrounded his cock. Arthur moved his tongue around it slowly and sensually. He pulled out until only the tip was inside and licked the pre-cum on it. The secretary hummed as he went down again, slowly and tantalizing; which resulted in a few groans from Alfred, making Arthur smirk.

His hair will definitely be more messed up than usual when this is over.

He moved one of his hands that had been stabilizing him and at the same time holding the American's hips down to give a few squeezes to the balls still trapped beneath his trousers and boxers. Arthur continued, doing his best to finish this quickly and it looked like he was doing great. Alfred was getting louder as the end approached, if he didn't lower his voice, someone would be bound to come see what's wrong...

And, karma was a bitch. As Arthur thought, someone knocked on the door.

Both widened their eyes and froze, but as they heard the handle rattle, Alfred forced his left hand down on Arthur's head making him swallow his lover's cock until it hit the back of his throat and he almost gagged, pushing his hands against the American's knees for him to let go, but Alfred gave a tug to his hair to warn him to be quiet and stop moving. Arthur exhaled through his nose, trying to keep his gag in check, lest something happened.

Alfred then grabbed the desk and pulled it so that Arthur was hidden underneath, and then the door opened.

Arthur wanted to scream, but it was a bit impossible as his mouth was full. He glared at Alfred from beneath the table and silently cursed whoever entered the office at this time. It was decided, though, Alfred would sleep on a guest bedroom.

"Alfred, _mon ami_ ~" Oh no, not him! But, _of course_ , it had to be him. Francis Bonnefoy was certainly Arthur's worst nightmare. The slimy frog had horrible timing, as always. What the fuck did he want now?!

The American coughed and cleared his throat as he put on his serious face, "What is it?" Alfred was a great actor, Arthur would give him that, he was the only person he knew that could put on a serious/business-like face while having someone give a blow job to him.

"Just passing by to say a few things..." The Frenchman smiled walking closer to the desk with a hand behind his back.

Alfred watched him suspiciously, "Say them, then. I don't have all day." He stated curtly grabbing a pen and pretending to look over some papers, which wasn't easy as he could feel Arthur's mouth around him – and he also could practically feel his lover's glare through the wooden table. _Wow_ , _he was pissed._

"Firstly, I passed here to ask if you were doing well and your _petit lapin_ with huge eyebrows too, I haven't seen him yet, though."

The American clenched his teeth as he felt Arthur lightly bite him, the Brit was _beyond_ pissed now, "I'm fine, Francis. Arthur is too, you haven't seen him because I sent him to do a little job." He replied with a strained voice.

"Oh, I see. Well, then, secondly, I'm here to warn you, there's going to be a..." He paused and took a megaphone from behind him, "Strike!" He yelled through it making both men wince and cringe at the sound.

Alfred glared at him, his hears still buzzing as he petted Arthur's head, thankful that even with the sudden noise, he didn't bite off his cock, "Get out." He commanded.

"Alright, alright... You should wipe that tattoo of your face and that purple lock of your hair, just an advice."

"Says the man that whenever there's a strike goes outside in a pink dress like some kind of magical girl; the dress doesn't even suit you."

The Frenchman laughed, "It would suit _petit lapin_ better, wouldn't it?" He smirked.

Alfred narrowed his eyes and paused for a moment to imagine it. Arthur definitely had the body for a dress, not Francis dress though.

"Shut up, Francis, get out."

"I'm going, I'm going... _Au revoir~_ "

The door closed and for a few seconds there was only silence; which was interrupted by Alfred moaning because Arthur started to bob his head fast and sucking hard, intent on ending this.

The American groaned and moaned as Arthur used most of his dirty tricks to drive him crazy, he pushed the desk away, so he could have space to move more freely, both of his hands then gripped the Brit's hair. His abdomen tightened and his toes curled as he neared his end.

His hips bucked up as he finally came, Alfred moaned and relaxed back in the chair pleasantly spent. Arthur swallowed and licked his lover's cum, cleaning Alfred's cock. The American sighed satisfied, petting his lover's hair.

"Artie~" He breathed, running a hand through his own blond hair and cleaning his face that was a little damp with sweat, "Don't you need a lil' help now, too?" He inquired lazily as he zipped up his trousers.

The Brit stood up, put his glasses on again and cleaned his red and swollen lips with a tissue, "We don't have time for that now, it'll go away eventually." Even if it was a little uncomfortable, Arthur couldn't just waste time in making it go away, he would bet money that Francis was a little suspicious of the _little job_ Alfred had actually sent him to do, "Also, you're forbidden to enter our bedroom until further notice." He glared at him crossing his arms.

"What?" Alfred pouted, eyebrows furrowed, "But, it's _my_ house..."

"How many things do you see in my hand?" Arthur asked showing his right palm to Alfred.

The American raised an eyebrow confused and tilted his head to the side, "Zero."

"Exactly, dear, and that equals to the amounts of fucks I give. Guest bedroom for you."

Alfred gaped at him with his mouth open, staring at his back and slightly swaying of his hips as the Brit made his way to the door.

"Close your mouth, a fly might enter, love." And without even looking back, Arthur went out.

Alfred closed his mouth and pouted, still staring at the door.

* * *

 _I love Magical Strike AU, I wish there were more fanfictions of it. :o_

 _Here's what I know about business in corporations: 0. Zero. Nada. Nothing_

 _So, sorry. XD_

 _I feel like France is always going to try and kind of cockblock them... Dunno, he just appears... XDD_


	5. 5 - Half Naked

_AU: High School_

 _5\. Half Naked_

* * *

It was starting again. The time where Alfred felt he was going through torture, he was slightly ashamed of what this "torture" was, but he just _couldn't_ resist looking.

It was time for swimming classes again. It was getting hot so now instead of running laps they swam in the water.

Alfred liked any kind of sport, he liked swimming too, but what made everything so bad and at the same time so good was his crush.

Arthur Kirkland, genius student with fuzzy eyebrows, a grumpy, sarcastic attitude and horrible cooking skills. Either way, Alfred had watched him from afar like some school girl watching their infatuation; the only difference was that he was a boy.

Back on track, what Alfred hated and loved about the swimming classes was that he got to see Arthur only in swim shorts.

It was a blessing, but it was also a curse, because he really, _really_ , wanted to run his hands all over that gorgeous body, but he couldn't. And what irritated him was that there were other students that could also see that body and it made him horribly jealous.

Damn it all, Arthur was his. But only in his mind, unfortunately. He didn't have the courage to swoop in and confess to the Brit.

Right now, he was pissed. He wanted to go to Arthur, throw him over his shoulder and go away. Keep him away from that French bastard that was definitely doing an once-over Arthur's body like he was a piece of meat (in shorts). He growled lowly, staring at the scene.

Of course, he knew Arthur knew how to defend himself and he grinned as he then watched Francis get thrown in the water by a kick from Arthur.

Ah, those fucking hot legs... Arthur was slender but he was strong, and damn those legs looked good, he wanted to touch them. He hoped he wasn't drooling because of these thoughts but seeing that no one made a comment he continued his staring, a really subtle stare, okay? He was _really good_ at being subtle.

The teacher called them to warm up and Alfred _subtly_ made his way to stay a little behind Arthur. And the warm up started, stretching their arms, legs and then they bent over and Alfred had a great – _stunning_ – view of Arthur's ass. Holy shit, he looked so good in shorts.

After stretching, the teacher sent them into the pool to start the lesson and Alfred hadn't the fantastic view of Arthur's body anymore, so his thoughts ceased, for now. And that was a good thing, because he really didn't want to get a boner in public.

All was good till class ended and Alfred watched with a stupid expression on his face as Arthur got out of the pool. His hair and body were now wet and the hair stuck to his face and he looked delicious with that water running down his body. Fuck, he had to stop before things got a bit too hot.

But then, Arthur shook his head making his hair move along, drops of water flying and it looked like a scene from a movie. Alfred blushed and walked over to one of the walls of the pool to get out too, when he turned around to where Arthur had been standing, he was gone. He turned to the doors leading to the male section of the lockers room and saw him enter, towel hanging around his shoulders.

Alfred gulped and blushed as he followed his classmates.

It was going to be a long shower.

* * *

While Alfred took his shower trying his best to not look at Arthur, the same couldn't be said about the Brit himself, who - discreetly - sometimes looked at the American.

* * *

 _XDD I don't think I've got something to say about this one..._

 _Well, just that I'm using my school's system..._


	6. 6 - Clothes Getting Off

_6\. Clothes Getting Off_

 _AU: Cardverse_

* * *

"Artie," Alfred started looking at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression, "I want you to do me a favour."

"It's _Arthur_ , Alfred." The Queen answered without taking his eyes of the document he was reading, "What do you want?"

"I want you to strip for me."

Arthur froze staring wide eyed at the paper in his left hand while the pen on his other hand fell to the desk, "I beg your pardon? I don't think I heard that right." He gazed at his King in front of him.

"I want you to strip for me." He repeated, gazing at those pretty green eyes and the blush that then spread through his Queen's cheeks.

The Queen gaped at him; Alfred asked him that like a person would ask "What time is it?"! The Brit frowned at him.

"No."

"What?! Why?" The King whined as Arthur got back to reading the paper.

"Because I don't want to."

Alfred pouted, "I won't stop bugging you until you do it. Not even Yao can save you."

Arthur looked up from his work with furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes in defiance, "You wouldn't dare..."

"I would."

"Prat."

"I prefer your other terms like 'love' or 'dear' or 'poppet'."

"You don't deserve any right now, you insufferable git."

"Honey, why don't you just do what I asked, it'll spare us both of wasting time." He grinned and Arthur grimaced seeing that this definitely won't stop until Alfred got what he wanted.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, sweetie." Alfred winked at him smiling widely.

Hence, Alfred continued to madden Arthur for more half an hour until the poor Queen finally snapped. The Brit had jumped off his seat and banging his hands on the table had growled at Alfred to shut up, which Alfred ignored and continued to try and _persuade_ Arthur. After more 10 minutes Arthur couldn't take it anymore.

Thus, now they were in their bedroom, Alfred was now only wearing his boxers while seating against some pillows at the headboard of their bed. Arthur, meanwhile, was at the end of the bed with arms crossed and flushed cheeks.

"You can start whenever you want." Alfred told him, relaxing against the pillows looking like the King of the world, when actually he was just King of the Spades Kingdom.

"I better get something back for this, you twat."

"'Course, 'course, how about I give a strip to you next time?" Alfred chuckled and Arthur pondered the idea.

"Okay, then." He nodded and sighed, trying to relax a bit. He had to keep in mind that this was Alfred. Alfred had already seen him completely naked, he shouldn't feel this embarrassed... but he did.

He started then, with shaking hands he undid his white bow tie, Alfred was watching every single movement and he felt a bit self-conscious for it, but tried to ignore it.

After that he took off his long purple coat, slowly. He was thinking this over too much, where was his courage when he needed it?!

Arthur looked up to Alfred, his face was blank.

"Artie~ Don't be so shy, it's only me, and you know I've seen it all..." He winked smirking and Arthur growled, frowning at him.

With a new found force and boldness, Arthur put his right foot on the bed and proceeded to untie his knee-high boot very slowly while staring directly into Alfred's eyes. After untying it he slid if of the bed and took it off. He did the same with the other one, then.

Next, he unbuttoned his purple waistcoat and took it off, tantalizingly slow as he gazed at Alfred while smirking, his blush was still present but he was getting a bit more confident with each cloth discarded.

Alfred was biting his lower lip in anticipation. Arthur was being slow on purpose and even though Alfred had asked him to strip that didn't mean he had to put on a show and be fucking slow. If he didn't start seeing more skin in the next minutes he would go there and strip Arthur himself.

Arthur knew, of course he knew, Alfred didn't have enough patience for this kind of thing, but if he so much as dared to move from where he was on the bed there wouldn't be sex for a month.

The Queen then took of his belt and started to take off his brown trousers, shaking his hips a little as he lowered them. Finally wearing only his white shirt, boxers and socks, he climbed on the bed and crawled on all fours till he reached Alfred, he straddled his hips and clicked his tongue in disapproval as Alfred tried to put his hands on his hips. He grabbed his wrists making Alfred confused and slightly annoyed.

"No touching." Arthur chided and Alfred rolled his eyes.

The Brit's smirk widened when Alfred lowered his hands reluctantly. He then lightly rolled his hips against the other's crotch making Alfred's eyes widen and his blush spread a bit more across his face.

"Arthur..." The American growled as Arthur continued moving his hips against his, making his member start to harden.

"Hush." The Queen moved his hands up to take his small hat but Alfred whined and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I like your lil' hat, it makes you look even cuter." And now was Arthur's turn to roll his eyes.

Nonetheless, he let the hat stay and Alfred grinned, Arthur's hands then took of the bow tie that had been still hanging from his neck and tossed it to the ground. He would catch all clothes later. Next he opened the first button of his shirt, then the second, but stopped there.

Alfred waited eagerly for Arthur to continue but his hands didn't open the other button, just stood there, over it.

"Arthur, you're really pushing my patience."

"Oh, now I'm pushing _your_ patience? Who was the one that annoyed me for almost an hour for this?"

Alfred pouted and faced away from his Queen, but the Queen was having none of that, with a hand he grabbed the other's jaw and turned the American to face him.

"You asked, now deal with it."

They stared at each other for a moment, just looking at each other's eyes, Alfred's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Arthur's hair keeping him still as he then kissed him.

Arthur was caught off guard as Alfred plunged into his mouth with his tongue, kissing him roughly. The Queen quickly responded, arms sneaked around his King's neck, hands running through the blond hair.

Alfred hands swiftly ran Arthur's sides, from his shoulder's to his waist, his hips and thighs to then grab his ass and give it a squeeze which made Arthur yelp and moan into the kiss, Alfred smirked.

Before long, they both had to separate to breath, though; Alfred continued disposing kisses down Arthur's throat as Arthur gasped for air. His mind was slightly fuzzy, but as soon as he registered that Alfred's hands were going under his boxers he hastily shoved him away by the shoulders.

"Ow!" The King groaned as his back hit the headboard, "What was that for?!"

"You bloody git, I said no touching and you distracted me! I still have clothes!

"I don't care anymore!"

"Well, _I do_. So, if you move one more finger I'm imposing a sex ban." He scowled and Alfred froze, wide eyed.

"Artie, you wouldn't do that, would you?" He asked quietly, sounding like a hurt puppy and Arthur almost regretted what he said, _almost_.

"Don't underestimate me."

"Okay, okay."

"Good." Arthur then continued undoing his shirt's buttons while lightly rolling his hips down against the hard member under him.

Alfred stared at him lustily as he bit his lower lip and grabbed the sheets underneath his hands to stop himself from touching his Queen.

Arthur smiled as he finally undid the last button and took off the shirt, leaving the smooth pale chest right in front of Alfred's face, it was just begging Alfred to lick it and kiss it and mark it, but he had to restrain himself.

The Queen reached for his socks then, running a hand down his leg, he grabbed the sock and swiftly took it off, the same was done to his other sock.

Alfred never thought that refraining from touching his Queen would be so straining, this was awful, this was torture. He just wanted to turn them over and run his hands up and down Arthur's body and fuck him silly. His cock twitched at the thought and made him remember that it was still trapped beneath one layer of clothing. He bucked his hips up rubbing it against Arthur's still clothed ass. Damn it.

The Brit moaned as the American's cock pressed against his arse, he was also getting turned on, and as it was just one more bloody layer he quickly stood up and threw his boxers away.

Now, finally naked, Alfred smirked at him and proceeded to do what he had been waiting for what he thought was an eternity. He turned them over and ravished his Queen, with his hat still on.

* * *

 _Even though I revised it and changed some things, I still don't like it a lot, but... oh well...  
_

 _I can't be the only one that thinks that England's little hats are oh so very cute, right? aljsfdnlaksjdfn ;w;_

 _24.03.2016: Even after revising it again today, I think I pretty much hate this chapter, omg, I laughed and cringed so much at this shit._


	7. 7 - Doggy Style

_7\. Doggy Style_

 _AU: Canon/Nations_

 _Doggy style and I took it up a notch and used England's magic... YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN... beware..._

* * *

America coughed as the smoke dissipated, he felt weird...

He had come to his lover's house for a little surprise visit and turns out the older nation had been practicing his... um... _magic_ , in his basement. Of course, he didn't pay any mind to the sign on the door saying " _Don't enter_ " and promptly entered, calling for the other nation. This resulted in whatever England had been doing to explode and them being sent flying over to a wall.

"E-England, are you okay?" He coughed again, trying to figure out where the other nation was. His vision was very clear but the colours were a bit off and his nose twitched as too many scents overwhelmed him. He frowned but dismissed it for now, trying to find out where the other nation was.

"You bloody twat! Are you fucking mad?!" England yelled out from the other side of the room, America winced at the loud sound. Well, at least with the yell he was sure the Brit was alright.

"Well, sorry..." He muttered standing up and brushing his trousers and it was as he was brushing his trousers clean of whatever dust had been on the ground that he noticed something really weird, "What..." His eyes widened as he felt something coming out from his trousers and under his bomber jacket; it was fluffy and, well, _furry_ , like a dog tail, but it was impossible, right? He certainly didn't remember to put a tail there. "England, I have a _tail_."

"What."

" _A tail_. Like a dog's tail, ya know?!"

" _What_?!" America smelled and heard England move before he could see him, and that was freaking weird too, and then England appeared in front of him. And they stared at each other silently for a few seconds.

"You have fucking _cat ears!_ "

"You have bloody _dog ears!_ "

"What?!" They yelled both at the same time, hands quickly moving to the top of their heads, yup, they certainly had _something_ there. England had folded ears – the left was an orange-brownish and the other was white – while America had light blond semi pricked ears.

"Oh, Goodness."

"Holy shit."

America watched as England's hand moved down towards his backside and, of course, there was a fluffy tail there too, "Oh." He stated simply, "so that's why my vision, hearing and sense of smell are more sensible now..."

"This is your fault." America said, crossing his arms over his chest, his ears pointed forward, and alert, as he frowned at his lover. The other's nation's folded ears – that were totally _not_ cute – twitched and the Brit hissed at him.

"May I remind you who blasted through the bloody door and interrupted me, even though there's a fucking sign outside saying " _Don't enter"_?! _You're an idiot!_ " The island nation glowered back at him and both of them moved forward until they were only a few centimetres apart.

America growled at him, teeth showing slightly and he narrowed his eyes as he felt them; they were bigger, probably grown because of whatever England had done to them...

England growled right back at him and he felt challenged, how dare this fucking – _not cute, at all_ – cat try and challenge him? His instincts were telling him to put the cat in his place, but his rational mind was screaming at him to _calm_ _the fuck down_.

By England's emotions – that were so easily shown on his face most of the time – he could see that he was going through some kind of internal battle too, and that his cat-side was winning as he gave a small step closer. As he came closer, America had the opportunity to _smell_ him, and holy shit, was it a good smell!

Weren't cats and dogs supposed to hate and try to kill each other?! What he wanted to do now certainly wasn't to _kill_ England, more like, _fuck_ him into oblivion. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts ( _it wasn't time for that now_ ).

The other nation's fists trembled at his sides; his cat ears flattened against his head and turned back, his –also orange-brownish – tail had the fur raised. England hissed at America again and the taller nation growled back.

 _This is getting ridiculous; the only thing left to do is for me to fucking bark._ America thought with a grimace.

The nation (now part-dog) jumped forward and pinned the hissing nation (now part-cat) to the ground, England yelped and winced as his body hit the solid ground and tried to kick the other on top of him seeing as his wrists had been grabbed and pinned to either side of his head.

"Bloody hell, America! Let me go!" He snarled as he continued kicking the other, trying to get him off of him.

"Shut up, England." He growled, and as he felt another kick to his legs he opened his mouth and lightly bit the smaller nation's neck as a warning. The Brit growled and attempted to kick the other again; resulting in America applying more strength to the bite that now would definitely leave a mark.

The nation underneath froze and gulped, "Let me go." He spoke with a restrained voice; his cat instincts were going crazy.

"I don't wanna." America said after releasing the other's neck and licking it in apology, although, his face continued buried there.

England growled and tried to get away from the other's nation's grip, only to be held tighter. He huffed and strained to remain calm, "Why the bloody hell not, you git?"

America sniffed the other's neck and licked it. He felt England squirm underneath him again, "You smell good." The taller nation inhaled deeply as his teeth grazed the Brit's skin and he felt as the smaller nation tensed.

"That's not a reason! Get off, you bloody oaf!" America whined and licked England's neck again, "And stop licking me! What the hell!"

"I dunno, England. I don't want to stop, I feel weird." If weird can _somehow_ translate to horny, because, _somehow_ he got hard _down there_ and just noticed it now because his trousers were tight, tight, _too tight_.

England gulped before talking, "Weird how?"

"Um... Horny."

" _Excuse me?_ "

"You heard me. I feel _horny_. Like, I _really_ want to fuck you." He explained bluntly as he finally looked up at the other nation and England gaped at him with a flushed face.

"You must be shitting me." England stared at him incredulous and America rolled his eyes.

"I'm not shitting you," He accentuated this by bumping his hard on to the other nation's crotch.

The Brit whimpered at the action and glared at the other, "You don't really expect me to have sex with you _now_ and right _here_ , do you?" He snorted.

America growled and glared at the smaller nation. His instincts were driving him up the wall, if this continued he wouldn't be able to control himself, "I do. If you don't, I don't know what might happen."

England looked at him incredulous, "Are you serious? You can't be se—" America kissed him, not giving him opportunity to continue talking, he struggled at first, his cat instincts saying this wasn't supposed to happen and that he was in danger and should fight back while his rational mind (more like, the kinky part of his rational mind) was screaming at him that this was great.

He eventually surrendered as the kiss became a bit more forceful and America defiantly bit his bottom lip making him open his mouth. At first, America was startled because England's tongue was rougher much like those of normal cats and his teeth were a bit bigger too, but he quickly dismissed this in favour of continuing to kiss his lover.

"Sorry, England, but I can't take this anymore." The American turned deaf ears to the nation underneath him and pinned his wrists with only one hand above the green-eyed man's head, with his now free hand he grabbed the Brit's clothes and practically ripped them off, leaving England's chest bare.

America was sure he heard some protest and complaints about the clothes, but other than that the other nation didn't struggle as he then attacked the other's neck and chest with kisses and nips.

He was glad that at least England wasn't that much against it. America continued lavishing the other's skin with kisses and some teeth marks as he couldn't quite control the force he used with his new grown teeth. The smaller nation winced every time he bit with too much force, thus he was quick to mutter an apology and kiss and lick gently the marks he made.

Although, he wanted to go slowly his rational mind was losing to his new dog instincts quickly, he felt dizzy and light-headed. America shook his head, trying to regain control of his own mind, but he felt more and more far away the more he tried to fight it.

He paused and looked at the moaning nation beneath him, England was breathing hard, chest heaving with each breath, his skin was flushed red. The Brit's cute folded ears twitched a little, his messy blond hair tousled each way as he laid there on the floor, America looked down then, England's trousers looked tight now too, his tail that was stuck underneath was to the side and moving ever so slightly.

 _Damn_. America really wanted to fuck him now. As he reached to rip off England's trousers, he hesitated as a thought came to his rational mind.

"Dude, I hope your cock isn't fucking barbed." He managed to say coherently and England stilled.

"What a way to ruin the mood, you moron." The Brit rolled his eyes at him, although, he too hoped that, "Let go of my wrists." America promptly did so and the Brit circled his arms around the American's neck to bring him down to another kiss.

Now, both hands free, America roamed the other's body as they continued to kiss. His right hand moved up to caress those cute folded ears and England moaned into the kiss. His own hands going to the American's dog ears on the top of his head. As they both moaned into the kiss, America's left hand moved down to squeeze the other's ass.

Mood set again, the duo separated to breath and America finally ripped off England's trousers, the Brit yelled some complaint, again, which he ignored and instead pulled of the other's boxers, revealing a...

Normal cock. Thank God.

Both of them sighed in relief inwardly.

"Oi! Why the bloody hell am I the only one naked?!" The Brit shouted embarrassed and America chuckled removing his jacket and the rest of his clothes until he was naked like England who just stood there staring as he stripped, the Brit would have whistled if it wasn't for his lack of breath and cloudy mind.

"These animal _parts_ turn everything a bit difficult..." America muttered as he took of his glasses, the colours were still weird— Hell, everything was weird! It was confusing.

"Yes..."

"Well, let's get to it, 'cuz this is getting really hard and I can't continue like anymore." America said as he grabbed the other's waist, lifted him up and turned him around to his hands and knees. His dog instincts telling him that this was the best position.

"Don't just manhandle me! At least give a warning first, will y-"

"Shh." America hushed him sticking three of his fingers inside England mouth, his other hand touching and fondling England's ass and tail. It was weird – and kind of fascinating – how the tail just came from the other's body. His own should be like that too...

England mewled and America's dog ears twitched at the sound, he wanted to hear more of that!

England continued coating the fingers in his mouth with saliva, the tongue inside licking each one. America felt odd but strangely satisfied as that tongue moved around the fingers. A few moments later he took his fingers out, placing then one at the Brit's entrance.

He made quick work of preparing his lover, quick but trying to be careful as much as he could with the little restrain he still had. Finally up to three fingers inside the tight hole, America was losing his patience as England continued to moan and tremble, his tail moving on the side.

America finally had had enough, he took his fingers out and before England could whine about it, something bigger entered him making him hiss at the stretch.

America moaned as he entered and then stood still, both his hands grasped England's hands, the Brit's arms failing made him drop to his forearms. The American leaned down, hands clutching England's hard as he strained to not move and hurt the other. Sweat started forming and descending down his back and face, falling onto Brit's back.

"Can I move?" He asked anxiously and quietly, England just nodded. America felt his tail moving side to side behind him as he moved, the fur on it tickling him, but he ignored that as he pounded into his lover's body.

America let his instincts go wild as he rammed again and again into England like there was no tomorrow. It felt so good, all the sounds that the Brit beneath him made which got louder as he found his prostate. The scent, it was overwhelming, it was all so much that he felt he was going to come too quickly for his liking. Maybe his senses were really more sensible...

He bit England's nape and felt as the Brit's whole body was freed from all the tension and became relaxed, and after a few more thrusts as he continuously bit and kissed the Brit's nape, England came and yowled loudly, America almost laughed if it hadn't been for the sudden tightness that enveloped his cock which made him thrust deeply inside and grunt as he came.

It was all well and nice until both of them felt it, America's cock getting larger at the base and as he tried to pull out he ended up hurting both of them.

"Oh shit."

"You forgot that dogs knot..." England spoke breathless as he once again had to adjust to the stretch, after this he won't be able to walk for a while, that was for sure.

"Oh shit." He repeated, "But I thought this wouldn't apply to me just as a barbed penis didn't apply to you!" He whined as he struggled to stay on his knees and not just crumble on top of the other nation.

"You thought wrong." He sighed as America whined again.

America pouted as he let go of the Brit's hands which were a bit red from the strength he had applied, he then grabbed his waist and pulled him up with him as he sat down on top of the clothes he had discarded before with England on his lap.

"When does this... um... _knot_ ends?" He asked, chin propped on the Brit's shoulder, one of his hands hang loosely around England's waist while the other hand played with the cat's tail.

England hissed and winced as the new position made America's cock feel bigger, he inhaled deeply to remain calm, "I honestly don't know, but I hope it goes down soon." He spoke breathless, he placed his hands on his belly and felt as if it was slightly bloated, his eyes widened as he moved a bit and then he felt it... America was still _ejaculating_ , "Bloody hell, America, you're _still_ —?!"

"Yeah... Looks like it, sorry. Plus, it's partly your fault, what kind of stupid magic were you doing?" America interrupted him flushing with furrowed eyebrows.

"I was just trying to create an animal to keep me company; I don't know why it resulted in this."

"Oh."

"Yes..."

America turned his head and tried to search for his phone on his jacket, as he found it he quickly googled about dog's knots and was glad to know that they would be like this for just more 20 to 30 minutes.

Although, by the end of it, England's belly was certainly more full and he complained the rest of the day and the next one about the semen leaking out and the pain on his backside. At least, the animal appendages disappeared the next day.

* * *

 _I actually researched shit for this (cuz I wanted this to be at least a bit accurate)._

 _Just for teaching u guys:_

 _England was a Scottish Fold (as many must have guessed) and America was an Old Time Farm Shepherd._

 _The Old Time Farm Shepherd temperament: They have almost human intelligence, being able to figure things out and respond appropriately to unusual situations. They are very people-oriented but distrustful of strangers. Old Time Farm Shepherds are often very sensitive or "soft", easily trainable, eager to please but also easily damaged by harsh words. (I thought it suited America. XD I wanted him to be part dog instead of cat. :V It seems every time people always put cat ears and tail on characters, so I made America a dog! Cuz I like dogs. uwu)_

 _Cats have Barbed Penis (Penile Spines). Many mammalian species have developed keratinized (Keratin is a family of fibrous structural proteins) penile spines along the glans and/or shaft, which may be involved in sexual selection. These spines have been described as being simple, single-pointed structures or complex with two or three points per spine. ((I kind of didn't want England to have his cock like that, and that's that!))_ _  
_

_The Dogs Knot (Bulbus Glandis) is an erectile tissue structure on the penis of canid mammals. During mating the tissues swell up and lock (tie). For domestic dogs the tie may last up to half an hour or more, though usually less._

 _Hope u guys learned a bit more about cats and dogs. Cuz, I certainly did._


	8. 8 - Fingering

_**Warning:** This chapter is a bit to the dark side, contains some violence and blood._

 _AU: Hetaween (Where Arthur is a vampire and Alfred is a psycho)_

 _8\. Fingering_ _(more like fisting)_

* * *

"Arthur~ I know you're here~" An American voice sang, the shrill sound of a chainsaw being turned on followed it.

Silence was what greeted the American and he pouted, looking around the trees for any sign of his lover. Damn vampires and their cunning skills.

He narrowed his eyes, looking up at the sky, the moon was full and high, and it gave enough light for anyone to see their way through the dark forest. But still, not enough for him to catch his boyfriend.

They liked to play games.

Their games were usually violent and resulted in many bruises most of the time, but it made them happy with all the thrill.

And, they made a good match.

Alfred himself was a crazy sadist with an extreme and odd amount of strength. Since he was a child he liked to see other living beings in pain, it brought him pleasure to see them quivering before him, either in pain or satisfaction (although, the latter was only applied to Arthur and Alfred found out he rather liked hearing and watching him in absolute bliss). It made him feel alive and powerful.

The first time he killed was when he was four; he killed the dog's neighbour because the animal wouldn't shut up during the night. On one of those nights, Alfred snapped and killed the poor creature with his bare hands. At first he thought he should have felt bad for it, but instead he felt good, great even! When his parents found out, they called him a monster and ran away, far from him, cursing his existence.

Nobody cared for him since he was four. He lived alone for a few months until he was found by Arthur, the vampire. He was shocked to discover that part, but in the end it didn't really fazed him.

Thus, the two then lived together since then, until now. Arthur didn't judge him, if Alfred wanted to kill somebody, the vampire would ask who.

The duo lived on the run across the countries; wherever they passed it was certain to leave kills behind, but not a single clue. Although, they mostly killed people who robbed, raped and generally did bad things. Hence, Alfred called himself a "Hero"!

Arthur, on the other hand, being immortal made him somewhat numb to pain, so, whenever something or someone inflicts pain on him, he feels pleasure. The pain makes him feel alive, because it hurts, so that means he's still there, alive. He's something alike a masochist (but more extreme); the pain makes him feel good just as hurting makes Alfred feel good.

Of course, Alfred would never, _ever_ kill his perfect match. He could bruise him however he wanted; he would heal after drinking some blood, but that was that. He would protect Arthur until his own heart stopped beating. He loved Arthur, he really did, and it pained him to know that one day he would die and Arthur wouldn't. Alfred doesn't want to lose Arthur (definitely not to another person, because Arthur _is his_ ) so much, that he's been thinking of asking Arthur to turn him.

Arthur was born a vampire; he was one of the last on earth. His parents already killed by human hands as most of them were. But he didn't dwell on those thoughts, he moved forward, continued to live his life and Alfred admired and respected him for that.

Alfred loved passing his time with Arthur. His sarcastic remarks, the manner he told the way things happened throughout history, he was better than any teacher at a school, and Alfred prided himself in learning from him, he might be better than many students out there.

"Artie~" Alfred called out, the vampire didn't answer, of course not; this was a game.

The American cut off a small tree that stood in his way with his chainsaw, and as the tree fell to the ground, Alfred stopped the machine and tried to listen to any sounds.

Silence and more silence... He waited a few moments, and then, a bird flew from a tree. Alfred smirked and silently, but quickly, grabbed the small tree and threw it in the direction the bird had flown from.

Arthur, not having enough time to flee from the tree, fell to the ground on his ass and cursed his luck. Alfred laughed and rushed to catch him, but failed as Arthur rapidly stood up and without looking back started running.

"Artie, Artie~ I found you!" He chimed happily, running too fast for someone who was carrying a chainsaw.

"You found me, but you haven't caught me!" The Brit yelled, running all the while dodging rocks, trees, bushes and tree branches.

"Yet~"

Arthur snorted, he looked over his shoulder for a second to see where Alfred was, but that was enough for him to fucking trip over a stone on the ground. Bloody hell, it wasn't his lucky night!

The Brit fell face first on the ground and Alfred laughed all the way until he reached him. The American put a foot on top of the other's back to stop him from standing up and set his chainsaw on the ground.

"Arthur, this one was priceless!" Alfred laughed and Arthur growled, looking at the amused American from the corner of his eyes.

"Laugh all you want, you won't catch me like this ever again. Plus, the ground just needed a hug." He replied weakly and Alfred laughed harder.

"Of course, of course..." He said as his laughter turned to low chuckles, and then he stopped and smirked widely, "I caught you, Arthur..."

"No, you didn't, the ground did."

"The ground is my accomplice..." Alfred took his foot from Arthur's back and straddled his thighs, "Let's see... What can I do to you today?" He pondered to himself; hand on his chin to look more thoughtful.

Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes, amused, because whatever Alfred was thinking to do to him, he was certain he would love every minute of it.

"You know, I'm curious about something, so I'm gonna try it..."

"Whatever you want, dear." Arthur smiled, as he felt Alfred get up and move behind him.

Alfred moved back and spread the vampire's legs open for him to get between them; he then grabbed his hips and pulled them up, so that Arthur was on his knees and elbows. Next, the American grasped the hem of the Brit's blue cape and pulled it from him, almost suffocating the vampire with the cape's bow tied around his neck.

"Alfred, don't you bloody dare ruin this cape!" He yelled gasping and heard Alfred snicker, and then the sound of ripped cloth, "Alfred! You fucking idi-" Alfred cut off his words by putting a piece of cloth on his mouth and tying it around his head, gagging him.

"No bad words, Artie." He gave a firm slap to the Brit's ass and Arthur half-growled-half-moaned, narrowing his eyes at him. The American grabbed his arms then, and brought them behind his back, making Arthur fall face first on the ground, again.

Alfred chuckled as he tied the Brit's wrists with another piece of the vampire's cape.

"There! You look so pretty tied up, Artie~" The vampire grunted something in response, "Today; I won't be hurting you too much... I'm just gonna try something that I've been curious about..." With that said Alfred grabbed the hem of Arthur's pants and yanked them down together with his boxers, leaving his ass bare.

Roughly and dryly, Alfred pushed two fingers inside the vampire, and was rewarded with a surprised scream from the Brit, muffled by the gag.

The moonlight shining through the trees shone brightly making Arthur's pale skin look ghostly and almost shiny. It made him look so beautiful; Alfred bit his lip looking down at Arthur through his glasses. He wanted to crush him in a hug. He was too cute for his own good!

Alfred pushed and pulled and spread his fingers in the tight hole, blood started to drip down from the vampire's ass because of the force Alfred used as he roughly finger fucked Arthur. The Brit beneath him was trembling, groans mixed with moans muffled by the gag echoed in the forest.

The American's eyes shone brightly and his smile grew at hearing his pretty toy, he added another finger and with his free hand gave another firm slap to the Brit's ass; he looked adorable with his hand imprinted on his ass like that... that he didn't resist doing it again, again and again, every time doing it with a bit more force and every time Arthur made beautiful sounds. It made his heart flutter.

His fingers continued their work, spreading and stretching the tight walls of muscle until he could bury all three fingers inside until his knuckles. The vampire probably was confused at what he was doing, but he would find out soon enough.

The blood oozing out made it easier for his fingers to slip in and out, and after a few seconds, he added a fourth one. He heard his lover gasp and arch his back as at the same time he put in the fourth finger he brushed the vampire's prostate. He hadn't bothered to search for that one spot, but now that he had found it, he aimed his fingers just close to it, but not touching it.

Arthur growled and trashed around on the ground, trying to make Alfred brush against his sweet spot again, but the American stopped him from moving around, and he whined loudly through the gag making Alfred chuckle and slap his ass again.

Alfred leaned over Arthur's back to bite his ear and kiss his nape. Alfred was sure Arthur now had a good idea of what he was trying to do...

Oh, _he knew_ , he knew what Alfred was going to do and the idea of it made his cock twitch, drool started dripping down his chin, a few tears formed and fell down his cheeks as he gave a muffled but still loud scream at the American biting the side of his neck, hard, hard enough to draw blood.

Alfred looked at him and stopped his fingers, just to see what the other would do. And, of course, the Brit trashed around, moving his hips and trying to get Alfred's fingers to bloody move, if he didn't have a gag he would most probably be yelling and complaining for him to fucking move.

He smirked and continued doing nothing, he knew that that would aggravate the other, he wasn't very patient himself, but to piss off the other with these kinds of things he had more than patience, he had fun.

Alfred grabbed his hips with his free hand – the other stilled in the Brit's ass — and stopped him from moving. His shouts, though stifled, were getting louder. His tied hands were struggling, trying to get free from the bond, but Alfred had his way with knots and the Brit wouldn't get out of there so quickly, although, with all that struggling, he would surely have some marks and maybe even blood if he put too much strength trying to escape.

He continued watching the other squirm and yell over the gag, Arthur was yelling so much that Alfred heard some of the animals ran and/or fly away from the trees close to them.

Alfred chuckled and pushed his thumb together with the rest of his fingers inside the vampire's ass, and slowly pushed forward until his entire hand was inside.

Arthur screamed as he felt the other's hand buried in him move a bit, he tried to break free from the gag as it was getting harder to breath. This was glorious, why hadn't Alfred remembered about this before?!

The American chuckled as he formed a fist with his hand inside the vampire and started to move slowly, "Well, well, well," the Brit screamed again, his body wasn't ready for this kind of stretch and all the tiny little moves Alfred made sent a hurtful but pleasant feeling up his spine, "do you like this, Arthur? Of course you do, you're a little bitch that likes to take it up the ass, arentcha?"

If Arthur could speak he would have been correcting the younger, as it was, he settled for a grunt and some grumbling noises that made Alfred laugh and slap his ass again.

"C'mon Artie, you can come just from this can't you?" He gave a rough shove inside the Brit and another scream was his reward. His free hand gave a squeeze to one of his ass-cheeks and went downwards, fondling his balls and giving a stroke to his cock, but that was it. Alfred could feel it, the way the other was getting tighter around his fist still inside and with the amount of pre-cum already leaking out that it wouldn't be long until the vampire came.

He smirked, grabbed the other's hair and pulled him up so that he was only on his knees, his back arched and he moaned as Alfred touched his prostate. His smirk widened as he saw Arthur's tears sliding down his cheeks, his green eyes clouded in pleasure and lust as they rolled back in bliss, the piece of cloth on his mouth was starting to tear away as the Brit bit it.

"Artie, you're such a cute slut~" He purred as he bit his earlobe and pulled roughly on the strands of blond hair.

"Mhmm!" Alfred snickered as he abused the vampire's sweet spot nonstop, until he finally came all over the ground and it dripped down his thighs; he tightened so much around his hand and wrist that Alfred grimaced a bit.

The American let go off his hair and the Brit dropped on the ground face first again, "Artie, if you don't loosen up your pretty ass, things could get ugly." He warned as he tried to pull away, making the other scream again, the cloth fell off his mouth and the vampire gasped for air as he tried to relax.

"Bloody— Ah!" He cried as Alfred roughly pulled his hand out, he choked on a sob and just laid on the ground.

"Your blood is such a pretty red," Alfred commented as he inspected his hand that was covered in Arthur's blood.

"Why t-thank you...!" The Brit replied snappy and turned around to face the other, "You're going to carry me back home and let me feed from you!" He ordered after regaining his breath a bit more.

Alfred waved a hand, "Sure, sure," The vampire narrowed his eyes, because he knew Alfred only let him feed from him if in return he got something, "...Only if I can fuck you while you do it." He grinned and Arthur sighed knowing it would be something like that.

"Git."

"Love you too, Artie." He winked.

* * *

 _Please do keep in mind that **this is fiction** , all right? Thank you. u.u_


	9. 9 - Against The Wall

_AU: Nations/Canon Verse_

 _This is like the sequel to chapter 3._

* * *

The meeting ended, America hadn't said a single word to England after coming back from the bathroom with his shirt wet and clean of ink. Of course, England knew he was angry, with the way he had returned. England was in for a big payback, but he wouldn't mind, _of course_.

He smiled to himself as he packed his things slowly; he was going to have a brilliant night and almost couldn't wait.

America went out rather quickly from the room though. Maybe he had gotten hungry? The island nation shrugged as he organised his papers to put in his folder.

He lost himself in his thoughts, trying to guess what America was thinking of doing to repay his little "prank" that he didn't even hear when the door opened, closed and locked.

* * *

America stared at England with narrowed eyes and a smirk playing on his lips, the older man would pay, and this was going to be just the beginning.

With the door locked behind him, he started walking towards England, who was completely lost in thought. Really, this was why the guy was called the King of losing things, he just spaced out sometimes.

America stood behind him, but did nothing, trying to see if England came back from wherever he went on his mind.

England, he noted, was still packing his stuff into folders but was so distracted he just jammed the things in, what the hell was he thinking about? He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to see the other's face, which had a dreamy expression and was becoming quite red.

He thought for a moment. Despite people saying he can't read situations, he _can_. When the situation demands or when he wants to, he can become very logical and always reads further into things than usual. And, being England's lover, he knew how to read him _very_ well.

Dreamy and blushing face, spacing out, the little stunt today... He probably was having a daydream with America doing something to him. _England is such a pervert_. He snickered quietly and leaned down to whisper in the smaller nation's ear.

"Ready to start the payback?"

His lover jumped in surprise and quickly turned around to face the American, "Christ, America! Don't startle me like that!" He scolded the younger nation and then remembered that the other nation had said something, "What did you say?" He asked with a confused face and America chuckled.

Instead of answering, America grabbed his lover by the shoulders, turned him around and guided him to a wall.

"What are you doing, America?" He asked with a hint of dread in his voice.

"Oh, I'm just starting the payback for your little trick earlier today." He spoke happily and chuckled at the evident confusion on his lover's face.

"What are you doing, America?" He repeated the question as he was now standing in front of the wall and just plainly confused.

"Don't worry, England, I bet you'll enjoy my payback..." He whispered in his ears and felt the smaller nation shudder.

* * *

"America..."

"Hush." He gave a little pat on England's ass making him freeze, giving him enough time to untie his tie, – and very subtly – grab the nation's wrists and bind them behind his back with it.

"America! What are you doing?!" England screeched as he tried in vain to escape his bond.

America pinned him to the wall to keep him from turning around and England glared at him from the corner of his eyes. The taller nation chuckled coldly making the Brit freeze again and stop struggling.

England laughed nervously, his cheek pressed against the rough wall, "Now, now, America, I get that you want revenge and all, but this is not the best place... We should go home, yes?"

"Oh, no, England, this is the _best_ place." He replied with a grin, he stepped back a bit to give the other some room, but not enough for him to actually turn around, then his hands moved around to unbutton the others trousers.

"America! This is definitely not the best place! What if someone comes in?!" The Brit yelled pushing the other and trying to turn around but failing.

The taller nation pressed a hand over the Brit's mouth, "If you continue to yell, people will certainly come here." He hissed lowly. There was no need to mention that the door was locked and the key was securely kept on America's jacket pocket.

England stopped moving and gritted his teeth as he glared at the wall in front of him. America smirked and his hands moved to his lover's trousers, the piece of cloth fell to the Brit's ankles and America fondled the Brit's member through his boxers.

The green-eyed male gasped then as America teasingly ran a finger over his cock that was still confined in his boxers. With his other hand he moved under the other's upper clothes that he still had on and grabbed a nipple, pinching and twisting it between his fingers.

England groaned his head falling to the American's shoulder; America was more than happy at hearing those sounds right next to his ear.

"Bloody w-wanker!" He cursed and America chuckled and bit his earlobe, he ran his tongue along the shell of his ear and gave a squeeze to the other's cock, that was slowly but surely becoming hard.

"England, today I won't let you use your hands, seeing as you used them too much today." He licked, bit and kissed his lover's nape and part of his neck; all the marks he made now would be seen tomorrow for sure.

"Mmh!" The Brit groaned, trying to stifle his sounds as much as he could as America continued his poor ass job at giving him a _hand-job_.

And then the _finger_ and the hand in his chest were gone. England opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and before he could say something America's fingers entered his mouth and his boxers were yanked down to pool down together with his trousers on the ground.

"You know what to do, England." He said simply but expectantly. If it wasn't for the fingers in his mouth England would have snapped something in retort, as it was he just rolled his eyes and started licking and coating the fingers in his mouth with saliva. It wasn't the best lubricant, but, it wasn't like they actually prepared for this.

America sure likes to surprise him. _Damn cheeky brat_.

The American's free hand roamed his body, from his thighs and hips to his nipples and neck, up and down, never stopping in one place, but pausing every few seconds in just the _right_ place that made shivers run up and down his spine, his hands struggled to get free.

The hand stopped in his crotch, giving a few strokes to his cock and then went lower to fondle his balls and up and down again. England moaned and arched his back, his ass bumped into something hard behind him and he heard America grunt.

The fingers left his mouth and he gasped for air, trying to relax a bit and maintain at least his mind in control, which wasn't working very well. And then, he felt a finger prodding around his entrance, moving around but not entering.

He growled and narrowed his eyes, "Bloody hell, America! Put it in already!" He shouted at the younger nation to which he was replied with a laugh and a kiss to his ear.

"Patience, Bun Bun," He giggled and England rolled his eyes yet again.

"Where the fuck do you get those awful pet nam-!" The boy sure do loves to interrupt him too. The finger entered, it was a bit uncomfortable as they hadn't done it in a while (which was why England was so adamant to have sex), the finger moved in and out, time and time again, and then another finger went inside. England gritted his teeth trying to relax his muscles; he felt America's hand go under his clothes again to grab a nipple and his mouth leaving kisses all over his nape and side of his neck.

Even if it was revenge, he didn't want to hurt England too much.

The Brit gave a long and loud moan as America finally found his sweet spot inside, and abused it to no end. The American groaned, his cock twitching with every moan, grunt and gasp the Brit gave. His patience was running thin.

He continued scissoring his fingers a few more seconds and then added a third one, he heard England choke on a breath, the muscles tensing again at the sudden stretch.

"America!" He moaned out as said nation abused his prostate and then it was gone and he whined making America chuckle.

England gulped when he heard the sound of a zipper being opened and he looked down at the American behind him, who was opening and pulling his trousers just enough for his cock to get out. And as he looked at the sly smirk and bright blue eyes, he understood that America wasn't going to give him any mercy.

He closed his eyes and smiled dreamily to the wall, this was going to be great and he was going to love it. The Brit opened his eyes again when he felt America's hands on his shoulders moving him around and forcing him down to his knees, and then, there was something hard touching his lips and a hand on his head pulling his hair, he groaned.

"Go on, Iggy, unless you wanna take it dry." The American smirked, nudging the tip of his cock on the other's lips.

The Brit glared at him but opened his mouth and took the other's cock in his mouth until he couldn't anymore. He couldn't use his hands so it was going to be harder.

 _"Idiot."_ England thought slightly annoyed, however he started to suck and cover the other's cock with his saliva as best as he could.

America moaned and pulled on the Brit's hair, the feeling of the other's mouth around his cock was _so good_ ; of course, there was another place that was better though, and he would get there soon enough.

He gave a rough push making England gasp and tears gather in eyes; maybe he had pushed it too far. America muttered a sorry, shrugged and let his cock slip away a bit from England's mouth, England glared at him, blinking and trying to will away the tears. A few seconds later he started sucking again, the American petted his hair and all too soon he was pulling away.

England gaped at him for a moment before America lifted him up and turned him again to face the wall again.

"C'mon, England, I wanna hear you scream..." He purred in the Brit's hear and penetrated him swiftly and quickly, England gasped and screamed, his back arched and he heard America moan.

"S-Stupid, g-give a little w-warning first will y-you?" The Brit growled gritting his teeth, he hoped no one heard his scream and came to see what was going on...

America laughed and rubbed the Brit's hips and thighs, "Revenge is a dish best served cold, dontcha know?" He placed his chin on England's shoulder and waited a bit for the other to adjust.

England glared at him from the corner of his eyes, his head fell forward, his forehead touching the wall as he tried to relax his muscles. He didn't answer the other but America didn't need an answer either.

America's hands grabbed each of England's ass-cheeks, spread them a little and then he started to thrust inside the Brit, fast and strong and all England could do was moan and gasp. His mind was starting to become a jumbled mess of thoughts and he only had less than half-a-mind to remember to breathe, his head banged on the wall a few times with the strength the American used, he whined and winced every time, but he honestly didn't care anymore.

America struck his prostate and England screamed and subconsciously tightened his muscles around America's cock making the American moan and slow his thrusts a bit, but always aiming for that one spot inside England that made him scream.

His glasses were falling down with all the movement he was making as he had forgotten to take them off, but that detail was pushed to the back of his mind as England moaned his name lustfully, his right hand went up and his fingers entered the Brit's mouth again as he kissed and bit his ear.

"Today, England— Mm—," He grunted as England struggled to get his hands free and started to lick the fingers in his mouth, "—I'll make you come j-just from behind!" He decided as his free hand went underneath the Brit's clothes and grabbed a nipple.

England groaned and tried not to bite off his lover's fingers, damn the git, he was so close but he didn't know if he could come without a hand _down there_ , but it looked like America wasn't going to let him.

America was close too, but he definitely wouldn't come before England, nope, it wasn't on his revenge plan. He clenched his jaw and slowed even more his thrusts; however, he used more of his strength. He had never used his _full_ strength when having sex with England, but now was a good opportunity to use a _lil' bit more_.

He smirked and as he increased the power of his thrusts England screamed again against his fingers that were still inside his mouth, he laughed, England's throat was going to be sore after this, definitely. America took out his fingers from his mouth and instead went to grab the other nipple beneath the clothes.

Meanwhile, England's mind didn't want to work anymore, he was getting _really_ close. His arms were becoming numb of being in the same position and struggling against the tie, he was going to be sore seven-ways and it was going to be a miracle if he could walk after this.

"England~" America moaned in his ear as he gave a hard thrust and the Brit trembled, his mind went blank and he screamed his lover's name as he spilled himself all over the wall. A few moments later he felt America finish inside him.

England's legs shook as they fought to keep the Brit standing, America seeing this got out of his lover and hugged him by the waist, keeping him upright, the Brit let himself fall onto America, his head lolling onto the body behind him.

"B-Bloody hell, A-America, you idiot!" The Brit trashed around angrily but tiredly, his voice was rough. America rolled his eyes and ignored him as he carried (more like dragged) England to a chair.

"England, I know you liked it, don't even try to deny it..." America said as he finally placed the Brit on a chair and stared at him.

England glared at him, face still red he huffed and looked to the side. Silence, no answer, America smirked because that was all the answer he needed.

"Untie me, git." He fussed, he could feel America's cum dripping down and he squirmed in the chair uncomfortable, it was unpleasant, he wanted to go home and take a shower, quickly.

"I dunno, I might just leave you like that, take you home and have another round." America replied shrugging while arranging his trousers.

England gaped at him wanting nothing more than give his lover a kick in the balls, but America drew him up, pulled his boxers and trousers up and the next thing he was seeing was America's back.

"Oi! You bloody wanker! Let me down!" England shouted and squirmed, America had thrown him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, _the damn brat_.

"Hush, Iggy," He patted the Brit's ass making him stifle a wince, "I'll take you home and take _good_ care of you like the Hero I am!" He shouted grinning and started walking out of the meeting room.

England's response was to complain and try in vain to get away all the way home.

* * *

 _Um. So. Stuff._  
 _I might or might not continue America's revenge plan (cuz he isn't done yet, beware England). ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_


	10. 10 - Dom-Sub

_Firstly, I just want to say that while I'm interested in BDSM ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), I don't know much about it... I mean, I researched... but still. Don't try this at home. XDD_

 _Also, there's not much involved, it's mainly bondage, there's also a whip..._

 _Arthur's a power-bottom ;D_

 _AU: Human_

 _10\. Dom/Sub_

* * *

The candles in the room gave an eerie light and a somewhat dark air to it as if it was the basement of a villain.

And Alfred was the hero who had been captured; _and_ tied to the bed in the middle of the chamber, each member secured by ropes to the four posts of the bed.

Not to say he didn't enjoy this... _confinement_ per se, because he actually enjoyed it, enjoyed very much. Of course, that was only possible thanks to the person currently straddling his lower stomach and playing with his nipples.

He moaned making the person smirk amusedly; _damn him_ and his black leather clothing that made him hot as fuck. From the tousled blond hair, caterpillar eyebrows, green eyes and the sly smirk, the clothes just threw him out of loop.

His lover really had outdone himself tonight. He had a collar around his neck much like his own and looking lower it just got better and better and he couldn't help but stare.

The tight corset on his torso, followed by black (it seemed the theme was black tonight) panties with a garter belt that secured the thigh-high fishnet stockings he had put on, and those boots... Where the hell did he get those? Moreover, where and when did he get the full gear?

The Brit always knew how to surprise him. Those knee-high boots with stiletto heel, how could he walk in those things? Did he practice while he wasn't home? Ooh, but it made him look so sexy.

He was hard, painfully so. His lover wasn't merciful during these times, during _their playtime_. He wished he would remove the ring attached to the base of his penis so he could get relief, alas, the Brit didn't want to yet. And what he said were orders, and his orders were to be followed.

"It seems you're distracted, pet." The Brit purred sensually, as if his normal voice with that accent wasn't good enough. His lover twisted his nipples a bit too hard and he groaned, gritting his teeth.

Alfred knew what his Brit was expecting, though...

"I'm s-sorry, Sir." He uttered feeling slightly out of breath and moaned as the Brit nodded at him and rewarded him by leaning down and kissing his neck, leaving a trail of nips, licks and kisses from his jaw to his chest, to one of his nipples.

Alfred never considered himself very sensitive, but that was before he met Arthur, the grumpy and _very_ cunning Brit. Ah, but he loved him and loved this playtime Arthur had introduced to him.

Arthur grounded his hips against the American's hard on making him grunt, his hands and legs shifting, trying to get free; however, it was in vain. The Brit's talented hands traced his muscles and sides and he couldn't help the shivers and trembles that ran up and down his spine, his back arching off the bed. Arthur knew _exactly_ which spot to touch to make him feel good.

It was infuriating, but at the same time it was _so_ good, it was heaven! But Arthur certainly wasn't any angel, if he were a mystical being he would probably be one of those... what's-the-name, _succubi?_ Or _incubi_? He never quite understood the difference; he knew one was a woman and the other a man, but he always confused both.

 _Anyway_ , Arthur was a wolf in sheep's wool.

His point was proven when the Brit, without further notice sank into his length. Alfred moaned loudly, his hands opening and closing, wanting to feel the other's skin, wanting to run his hands up and down those thighs, hips and ass, but he _couldn't_ , _fuck_.

Alfred opened his eyes, not even remembering or caring when he had closed them, and gasped for breath as he gawked at the Brit on top of him who was tranquil with a flushed face, sweat dripping down his forehead, his hands spread on the American's chest to stabilize himself. Alfred noted that he had discarded his panties somewhere ( _and somehow_ ) along the way and he hadn't even noticed! Also, when had his lover prepared himself?

 _Hmpf_ , knowing him, he had already done that before they had even started, always eager to have something up his ass, _the pervert_.

He heard the Brit sigh pleasingly and waited with baited breath for him to start to move and ride him like he was a fucking horse. But, even after a few moments nothing of the sort happened. His eyebrows scrunched (because if he whined Arthur would probably go get that whip of his... No need for that now...), it was enough torture having the stupid cock ring and his lover teasing him and bringing up the edge for it to crash down because he couldn't release.

And now he was inside Arthur, and although this made his cock hurt even more because he couldn't release and being inside him was so hot and tight and wet and he wanted to buck and trash around and do a thousand more things— but _he couldn't_. If he did, he would probably be punished. He would just have to endure whatever Arthur was planning to do, unless he really couldn't take it anymore and thus he would voice the safe word; making Arthur change from his "Dom" role to a mother hen that would fret over him.

"You want me to move, _Alfred_?" He whispered sensually rocking his hips slightly just once, _to tease_. Those marvellous hands raked across the skin on his chest leaving red marks and he cried out.

"Yes!"

The Brit paused as if thinking about it when the answer should be pretty obvious, he should just start moving and take off the ring! Sadly, that was just Alfred's wish at the moment; his heart pounded furiously in his chest, his skin glistened with sweat, he was breathless and if Arthur continued motionless he would explode.

Arthur clicked his tongue, "Mm... I don't quite like that answer..." He finally spoke and leaned down, getting face to face, blue eyes against green ones, the Brit's lips ghosted over his own but never touched, "How about you beg...?" He whispered eyes half-lidded and blazing with lust and love and then Arthur kissed him lightly and as he leaned back slowly and, tantalisingly he bit Alfred's lower lip pulling at it and then he traced the outlines of Alfred's lips with his tongue.

Alfred stared at him with wide eyes and unconsciously licked his lips; the Brit stared at him expressionless but clearly waiting for something... He moaned and arched his back as Arthur purposely tightened his muscles around him.

"Please— _Please_ move, _Master_ —...!" He keened changing the name, Arthur had showed him a list with various names with which he was pleased. Some were very weird and some were plain normal like the one he had just spoken. Arthur was so weird sometimes, sometimes in a cute kind of way and other times in a creepy kind of way.

The Brit raised his hips leaving only the tip of his cock inside of him and waited, Alfred sensed him trembling above him, but Arthur wasn't about to show weakness in this moment, "And...?" He breathed, voice constricted and narrowed eyes and Alfred knew exactly what he wanted.

"T-thank you for letting me fuck youuu—..." His 'u's prolonged as Arthur started to sink down and then stopped midway nodding at Alfred to continue his phrase, the Brit smirked slyly and Alfred hesitated just for a second before, "...your H-highness!" He hissed and Arthur dropped down.

"T-that's a good pet!" Arthur mewled petting the American's hair; Alfred leaned into the touch trying to regain his breath which was in vain because Arthur started moving.

Up and down, up and down, moans, grunts, shivers and trembles, movements erratic as they tried to find their own tune, although, Alfred was mostly still, his mind overwhelmed with everything that had happened until now and— _he just really wanted to release,_ _oh gods he wanted to_.

So the only thing he had to do was beg to his master, or rather, _his highness_ (or something along those lines) was what he really liked to be called, but he almost never used that one _or the other ones_... " _P-Please_ — let me— come—...!" He begged as the Brit rode him for all that he was worth, moaning and trembling, sweat dripping down his body, the corset must feel very tight now to breath, but of course Arthur also had that masochist tendency it must be turning him on rather than off.

It was time to say the name that made the Brit melt, for some weird-very-Arthur-reason.

"Please, _My Q-Queen!"_ He cried out at the same time Arthur moaned as he hit his prostrate and the Brit froze as he heard what Alfred had said.

And then... And then he melted just like Alfred thought he would, the Brit groaned arching his back and clenching his muscles around the other's dick, he gasped for breath and paused his movements to reach around and to Alfred's cock, Alfred heard a click and then a sudden relief as Arthur resumed his movements and just a few seconds later Alfred came with a loud and long moan.

He could swear he saw stars, after that he went limp on the bed, gasping for air as he tried to regain his senses. He opened his eyes feeling lightheaded; he stared at his lover who was watching him with a smirk on his face, like he wore most of the time. Alfred raised an eyebrow at him confused.

"I still haven't come, pet..." He informed and Alfred saw that that was indeed right, he wondered what Arthur would make him do, he hoped it wasn't too difficult; he was already at his limit. He still wasn't _very_ experienced with this kind of thing... Arthur reached up, not letting the American slide off him and untied his right hand.

Alfred stared at him still confused, but not for long...

"Finish me, slut." He ordered, acid green eyes boring into his blue ones.

"Yes, Si—" Arthur whipped his thigh with his whip and Alfred screamed and bit his lip, _Jesus Christ_ , where the fuck did Arthur got his whip?! He felt the tip of his lover's whip in his cheek lightly tapping him.

"No, no, no, _Alfred_ , call me Queen." He smiled sweetly at him, but it was in that kind of way that was just plain creepy as if Arthur was going to rip off his guts.

"S-sorry, my Q-Queen," He voiced, his free hand went down and grabbed Arthur's cock and stroked gently, the Brit moaned, rolling his hips making Alfred tense and groan as he was still inside Arthur, and if the Brit continued like this he would get hard again. _Damn him_.

"That's better, pet..." Arthur hummed, lazily rolling his hips, following the movements of Alfred's hand.

Alfred grunted, yup, he was getting hard again and from the look on Arthur's face the Brit knew it, felt it, probably, growing inside him again. He was so not going to move from here after this, unless Arthur bribed him like he did many times.

"Alfred—," He sighed blissfully and started to move faster, "...faster, Alfred!" He commanded and the American obligated replying with a breathy ' _yes, my Queen'_.

After what felt like an eternity Alfred felt he was coming close to release, again, and stroked Arthur's erection harder and faster, pressing a finger to the tip, spreading the pre-cum over, and around it.

The Brit on top of him was a moaning mess of sweat; it was such a great view Alfred felt his end coming and warned his Queen. The Brit just moved faster and all Alfred could do was stare at those lewd, powerful _and damn_ sexy legs working as the Brit's hands went for his own nipples and grabbed them twisting them and Arthur just moaned and groaned.

Like, _wow_ , and the Brit calls _him_ the slut.

"Alfred!" He screamed and the American felt something sticky in his hand, Arthur had come, his ass tightened around his cock and he bucked, releasing inside his lover once again.

He gasped for breath; this time he couldn't really move anymore, he felt so dazed, like he was drunk, very drunk.

"Oof—!" Alfred opened one lazy eye to see the Brit, too, gasping for air as he had crashed on top of him.

And it was the end of their playtime for today, Arthur peeked at him with a blissful expression on his face and Alfred smiled at him.

"Arthur," He called, his voice a bit arid but with a hint of tiredness, "Untie me..." He breathed and heard Arthur huff.

"But I'm so comfortable..." The Brit nuzzled his collarbone and deposited a kiss to his neck.

Alfred shivered, "But I'm not."

To this the Brit nodded and got up, Alfred slipped out of him with a groan and then felt the ropes on his wrists and ankles fall from place. He watched Arthur jump from the bed and search for something in the closet they had in the room, _walking_ with those freaking boots like he was born to (and maybe he was, they looked damn good on him).

"Bugger, I thought I had it here..." Arthur muttered rummaging through the closet, he sighed and Alfred just stared at the shameless Brit who still hadn't cleaned up the mess on his legs and ass...

"Aren't you gonna clean up?" Although, the Brit probably liked _that_ kind of mess on him.

"Yes... I was searching for the tissues, but perhaps I left them in the loo." A pause, "How about we order dinner and while we wait we take a bath, hmm?" He asked and Alfred's interest rose, it wasn't every day that Arthur let order dinner, so, of course he nodded eagerly.

Arthur chuckled and his hands moved to take off the corset, before he could untie the string on his back, Alfred hopped of the bed and did it for him.

"Thank you, love." Arthur took off the corset and put it inside the closet, then he leaned up and pecked Alfred's lips, the American smiled, grabbed his hands and started dragging the Brit out of the room.

* * *

 _First off, I'm really embarrassed._

 _Second off, I laughed when I re-read this (I just can't seem to take my own fanfictions seriously...)_

 _Third off, I hope I didn't offend anyone. XD_

 _Forth off, I kind of love seeing Arthur in heel boots... e3e And, also, Arthur here loving being called Queen is cuz cardverse, u know._

 _Now, Imma teach u some things:_

 _—-The best rope for bondage is thick cotton or silk, as neither material slides or moves around too much once you tie it off. That kind of rope is expensive though, so unless you're ready to really invest in rope bondage, go for solid-braid nylon rope._

 _—-Safety tips for rope use:_

 _\+ Keep the rope loose enough that you can work two fingers between the rope and your activity partner's skin. If the rope get's wet, leave it even looser.  
\+ Check circulation often by looking for areas of skin that might be turning blue or white.  
\+ Never tie rope in a way that might restrict someone's ability to breathe.  
\+ Never leave someone tied up alone._

 _Now go and tie people up safely. uwu_


	11. 11 - Morning Sex

_I don't really like this one... At first I thought it would be awesome to do this one but then I was like, nope. Uuugh_

 _AU: Human_

 _11\. Morning sex_

* * *

Arthur had been peacefully sleeping, _had_. He jerked awake as he felt _something_ moving a bit too much on his lower regions.

The Brit turned his head to look over his shoulder to his American lover, Alfred. He stared at him angrily and the git looked at him sheepishly with a smile much too innocent for what his hand was doing, and that was grabbing his arse.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He croaked out, voice heavy with sleep.

"I...," Alfred hesitated and Arthur raised an eyebrow, it was unusual for the carefree and obnoxious American to hesitate.

Arthur sighed exasperated and let his head fall on pillow, "If you're not even certain about what you're going to say, then I'm going back to sleep. Good night." He stated, even though light was already passing by the curtains on the window. He heard a whine and some movement from behind, but paid it no mind as he tried to fall back asleep.

And then he felt _it_. _Something_ hitting his backside... He opened his eyes wide and, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"'Course not, sweetie," The hesitation in his voice was gone and Arthur would bet that if he turned around he would see Alfred with his stupid sly smirk.

Arthur snorted, "Aren't you a bit old to have _morning wood_? And shouldn't you be spent after last night's activities...?"

"Maybe I am... but I'm never too old to have morning sex. And clearly, I'm not _spent_." The git replied shameless. The Brit was about to retort when he felt something prodding his arsehole, his breath hitched. "Besides... You're still loose from last night." Alfred whispered in his hear.

Arthur wanted to hit him; he definitely wanted to hit him! However, " _I c-can't believe y-you!_ " He groaned as a finger entered him easily but slowly, it was lubricated too... When did the wanker got hold of the lube?

 _Oh_ , that must have been why he heard him move before... The only question was how the bloody hell couldn't he have heard the bumbling idiot doing it. It was probably because he was sleepy, because there was no way Alfred would do something in silence.

A finger turned to two and the Brit moaned as Alfred kissed his shoulder and the side of his neck and a few moments later, "Can I add another one?" The American asked and Arthur nodded, Alfred was being sweet and gentle with the stretching, opposite of yesterday's night frantic and although careful it was more rushed than this one.

"Yesss—!" He hissed and shivered, as his own cock got harder, he heard Alfred chuckling behind him and frowned glancing at him from the corner of his eyes, "What's so bloody funny?"

The American shook his head, "Nothing, nothing." He answered and if Alfred hadn't hit his prostate right then and there he would have retorted something to him, instead he moaned out his lover's name.

"Alfred..." Arthur breathed, "That's enough." He heard the American hum; then he felt Alfred's fingers getting out of him and some rustling, he was probably searching for the lube.

It seemed like an eternity to Arthur, Alfred was so goddamned slow sometimes! Thankfully, before he could voice a word to the git behind him, he felt a hand on his hip pulling him back and then Alfred was inside him.

A few seconds later and he started to sluggishly thrust into Arthur, which he didn't mind at all. Alfred peppered whatever part of Arthur's skin he could get with kisses and nips, his right hand rubbing circles and massaging the Brit's hips and Arthur melted into it.

Breathy moans, grunts and groans were exchanged between them, shivers and trembles going through their bodies. Arthur cried Alfred's name as the American struck his sweet spot inside, his hands moved down to grab his erection and stroke it in time with his lover's thrusts.

"Arthur," The American grunted, nuzzling the Brit's hair, "I love you." He said kissing his ear, Arthur's heart jumped in his chest and his face flushed completely red.

"G-git!" He stuttered out and then sighed and smiled, "I love you, too." He couldn't see, but Arthur could _literally_ feel Alfred smiling at him.

The American's pace started to become erratic and that was Arthur's cue to know that Alfred was close to come, so he stroked himself faster and seconds later he felt Alfred come inside him, soon after he spilled himself over his hand and sheets.

They laid there panting and Arthur scrunched his nose in disgust. He felt sticky and sweaty, he desperately needed a bath and Alfred too, "Alfred, get out, I want to go take a bath."

"Nooo...!" The American whined, his arms coming around to secure Arthur against him. "Don't go! Let's stay a bit more!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "No, Alfred, I want to take a bath _immediately_." He stressed out, already planning a list of chores he had to do and force Alfred to do today, beginning with a bath followed by throwing the sheets in the washing machine.

The American was silent and Arthur was hoping he would be freed as Alfred's arms started to fall around him, but then tightened again, "No."

"For fuck's sake, Alfred!"

* * *

 _I reread this at least four times and I still feel it's very weird and my inspiration left once again..._


	12. 12 - Your Own Kink

_AU: Cardverse_

 _12\. "Your Own Kink"_

* * *

Arthur didn't know how or even _why_ he ended up where he was now, the only thing he knew was this was one the best ideas Alfred had ever had. Even though, at the beginning, he had argued with him about it.

 _Oh_ , why the bloody hell had he fought with Alfred over this? This was bliss!

" _Fuck_ , _Arthur_ —!" Whatever dirty thing Alfred had had in mind to whisper in his ear turned to a groan that he tried to stifle.

This was really shameless, he should feel embarrassed. _But he wasn't_. Even though, they were in the throne room, where anybody could come in. E _ven though_ , Alfred was seated on his throne and he was on his lap and his King was inside him and his legs were kept open with Alfred's hands holding him under his knees, and those strong powerful arms helping him: up and down, up and down...

 _If_ anybody came in... _Everything_ would be _seen_ and he should feel shameful, but instead he was rather turned on by the thought, the thrill of being discovered in such position.

A King and his Queen doing these kinds of things outside their bedroom, what an outrage! If Yao found them... Arthur didn't know what to think of it. They would receive the scold of their life, that was for sure. The Jack reprimanding the King and Queen, a guard was sure to hear and rumours would spread.

 _The King and Queen manifesting their... ah... love outside their chamber._

Endless rumours and probably a few consequences along the way (if the frog ever found out, he wouldn't have the force to keep himself from declaring war on Diamonds), and yet, nothing about that mattered at the moment. All his worries were pushed to a far off corner in his mind.

" _Arthur_ , you like this, don't you—?"

 _Fuck yes_ , he did.

" _Arthur_ , what would you do if somebody came in right now and saw you like this?"

 _Nothing_ , because there was nothing he could do. His eyes opened wide and he shivered and moaned as Alfred struck his prostate.

"You're imagining it, aren't you, _my Queen_?"

Damn the git and his sexy bed voice! _Yes_ , yes he was, somebody suddenly walking into the throne room and finding them like _this_. It made him tremble; he could feel his heart pounding and his thoughts were swimming around like he was drunk; which _in a way_ , he was, but instead of a headache in the morning he would have pain in his backside.

" _Arthur_ , Arthur, Arthur—...!" He chanted winded as he planted kisses and bites all over Arthur's neck, ears and wherever he could reach, it left the Queen breathless and lightheaded.

The King's pace started to falter and that was all the warning Arthur needed to know he was nearing his end.

 _Everything that is sweet comes to an end_. Or so the saying went. It was a shame really... And as he felt Alfred coming inside him with a _too-sexy-for-his-own-sodding-good_ groan, Arthur moaned and came as well; he panted as he tried to regain his breath.

He could feel Alfred's heartbeat against his back and his chest heaving as he recovered from the effort done. His legs were lowered down and he simply slumped against the King.

They were silent for a moment, and _thankfully_ no steps were heard outside the door. They had chosen a day with less people around, but still... _still_ , someone could come in.

"So, wanna go at it again?" It was shameless. It really was, but Arthur could care less as he smirked and turned as best as he could and kissed the American git.

 _And, they went at it again._

* * *

 _Firstly, this isn't really my kink cuz I've got too many kinks to put in only one chapter. xDD_

 _I had this in my mind for a while, though..._


	13. 13 - Rimming

_AU: Canon Verse_

 _13\. Rimming_

* * *

"Alfred, we don't have time for this! It'll go away sooner or later, _if_ you just— Just let me be!"

" _No way_ , Arthur, we've got enough time for me to get you off!" America gave England a grin and a thumb up as he dragged the Brit towards _God knows_ where.

The stupid American had been teasing him during the meeting and now he was hard and definitely embarrassed. He had tried to stop the git but all he whispered and gestured to him fell on deaf ears and blind eyes.

Then a break was called and America had practically grabbed his hand and started pulling him.

He was angry with Alfred and with himself too and he wanted to reprimand the other, but before he could do anything the American opened a random door and pushed him inside, America quickly followed, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Really, Alfred, we shouldn't be doing this, we don't have enough time! It's your entire fault too!" Arthur pocked a finger at the other's chest with a frown on his face.

America smiled mischievously, "C'mon, Artie, we _have_ time, you're half way there already!" The Brit glared at him but Alfred seemed unfazed, "Besides, this is the last break before the meeting ends. I'll get you off and when we get home, you get _me_ off!" He spoke beaming rather proudly. _Damn the cocky brat!_

He shouldn't do this; he shouldn't let America do with him as he pleased, _but_ his problem _down there_ was getting bothersome, America could just let him be alone for a bit and his problem would go away, _but_ no. America insisted on touching him and saying things to him that put his imagination running.

"Now..." America smirked at him and England dreaded to know what was going through the American's mind. Although he looked innocent, the Brit knew better: Alfred was as pervert as himself!

He felt a surge of alarm as he was bent over face down on the nearest surface, which happened to be a desk, "Alfred," He called, confusion laced in his voice as he tried to peek back at said nation, "...what are you going to do...?" He questioned slowly with a hint of irritation, his eyes narrowed as he then felt a hand groping his arse and another sneaking its way between his thighs.

Arthur shivered as he felt the hand between his thighs move around, to palm his cock which was still hard and confined beneath his clothes, "It's gonna be a surprise~!" America spoke much too happily.

"Alfred, if you're thinking about fucking me like this, forget that thought right now! Or I'll throw you out of that bloody window!" He snapped and tried to get up, however, America pinned him down with the hand that had been groping him shamelessly.

"Worry not, I've got another idea!" He stated, England inwardly cringed and rolled his eyes at the confidence the other had as he slumped on the desk.

 _'"Worry not" my arse!'_ England was definitely worried now.

America, not bothered with his silence, quickly unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down together with his boxers, the Brit shivered and squealed at the cold air.

"What the bloody fuck are you doing, you wanker?!" Arthur tried to look back, trying to see what the American was doing; however, he could only see blond hair and that bloody bomber jacket.

He didn't receive an answer. _But_ , he sure felt America's hands all over his hips, arse and thighs. He didn't quite understood what America was doing...

There was silence for a moment and England was about ready to start complaining on to _why the fuck aren't you doing anything, America?!_ When he felt the American's hands spreading him and then something wet and warm— _Oh_ , so _this_ was his other idea.

He knew America was rather glutton and more often than not was stuffing his face with one of those outrageous hamburgers or some other deep fried junk food. The git could never stop eating...

 _But_ , to have Alfred now literally eating _him_ was another thing entirely.

No one had ever done this to him, this was a new experience and he didn't know what to feel. Oh, he was definitely feeling good apart of feeling a bit disgusted as well. However, the American had a sinfully skilled tongue, which was doing things to him that made him weak in the knees.

If it wasn't for the sturdy desk, which he was gripping onto for dear life, he would have fallen to the ground.

His heart thundered in his chest, his cheeks flushed and he could feel some sweat starting to drip down his forehead, _if only_ he could move his hips, but the American didn't let him. Thus he had to settle for whining and moaning his lover's name, squirming and shivering as those hands fondled him everywhere, anywhere.

This was an addicting feeling; he didn't want it to stop. America's mouth was merciless as he plunged into him over and over, again and again, and Arthur was only absentmindedly trying to not moan too loud.

He really didn't need someone to come barging in to find him bent over a desk with America fucking him with his tongue.

He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. Alfred's hand started stroking his cock.

His eyes watered and widened as America fondled him and then pressed a thumb on the tip of his length, "Alfred—! I'm—!" He couldn't even finish talking, his back arched and he cried out as he came over the American's hand and desk.

England slumped against the desk panting, he felt exhausted and he hadn't even had _real sex_. He heard America chuckle behind him as he stepped back from his arse, he didn't even had to look back to know that the git had that one irritating and smug smirk on his face.

"So, what did ya think of my idea?" The American sounded too confident as if Arthur would beg him to do it again, which he was _actually_ thinking of doing... But not here.

He stood up shakily, turned around and leaned against the desk, "Well..." The Brit smirked, his hand moved forward grabbing the tie of the American's suit, which looked _too_ damn good on him, and pulled Alfred to him, "...it wasn't a bad idea, love... Although," He murmured against the American's ear as his eyes narrowed, "Now we're skipping the meeting and going home right now." He hissed and bit Alfred's earlobe.

England felt the American tense, then shiver, and then arms wrapping around his waist, "Let's go then..." The smirking American purred, his hands wandering down to grab the Brit's arse.

As the meeting restarted, no one knew where the two bickering nations had gone to.

* * *

 _I'm not even going to say anything about this one, cuz. Um. No. Haha._


	14. 14 - 69

_AU: Sweet Devil (demon Alfred and angel Arthur)_

 _Warning: Non-con (I guess I have a thing for Arthur suffering)_

* * *

"Alfred!" Arthur moaned arching his back, feathery white wings flapping uncontrollably as their owner screamed in pleasure, a few feathers fell.

A growl sounded and the angel whimpered as the chain connected to the collar on his neck was pulled roughly.

"I didn't say you could stop." The demon spoke and Arthur immediately started sucking at the member in front of him again.

Alfred grunted as the angel's mouth enveloped him, the demon smirked letting the chain drop in favour of slapping on one of the angel's ass cheeks, admiring how red they were now. He groped the angel's body however he liked and the Brit could do nothing to stop him.

The angel had his arms tied up behind his back and a blindfold over his eyes, he looked delicious and Alfred couldn't wait to get a taste of him, again. _And again, and again_. Until he got tired. _If_ he ever got tired, because this angel had been one of his main targets for years.

He wouldn't let go of him until he had thoroughly savoured him.

One of Alfred's fingers circled around the tight hole as his free hand grabbed the Brit by the thigh, he felt the angel shudder and tremble in his hold.

The angel had been so stubborn when he first captured him; it had been sinfully good to watch him try to get away, to squirm, to cry, to scream... It still was now, Alfred hadn't had enough of it yet, although, now the angel was more subdued, but that was to be expected...

Yet... _Yet_ whenever Arthur showed signs of resisting it made Alfred so excited to punish him.

Like he was now.

"C'mon, _Artie_ , I know you can use your mouth better than that!" He taunted pushing a finger inside the angel.

Arthur cried out, Alfred couldn't see his face now, but he was sure it was flushed red, sweaty and with tears sliding down his cheeks.

Alfred moved his finger as his hand tightened around the other's thigh, the angel winced at the squeeze, and Alfred bit hard on his bottom lip, his canines almost breaking through the skin.

The demon pushed another finger in, not really caring to look for his prostrate, and Arthur screamed, Alfred felt the angel's throat constrict and then Arthur pulled away coughing and gasping for air.

"Please—!"

Alfred clicked his tongue disapprovingly and pushed a third finger, blood started dripping, "Please what, Arthur? I didn't give you fucking permission to talk."

The angel hissed and choked on a sob as he tentatively licked Alfred's cock, his halo barely floating above his head, the angel was becoming corrupted and soon would fall.

Oh, but Alfred would catch him. Catch him and keep him.

"Suck it, Arthur." Alfred commanded, the angel nodded and took the member into his mouth. The demon smiled, blue eyes narrowing as he petted the angel's ass, he pulled out his fingers and grabbed the first sex toy his hand caught: a vibrator.

He turned on the toy and slid it over Arthur's back making the angel moan and shiver, just for him to know what was about to happen.

Alfred pushed the toy inside the angel, a smirk on his lips as the angel arched his back and screamed.

The halo cracked and Alfred's smirk widened.

* * *

 _I'm not sorry._


	15. 15 - Boring Sex

_Chapter beta-ed by TheDoctorWatchesHetalia (gallifreyanlibertea)_

 _AU:_ _Canon verse_

 _15._ _Boring Sex_

* * *

Arthur had to admit the truth. _The very harsh truth._ Although he and Alfred had been together for years now and they were still very happy... Arthur was getting quite bored of their sexual life.

It was always the same thing. Yes, there were various, _different_ , positions, but, for a nation as old as England things were becoming a bit... _repetitive_. Sure he still loved when they fucked, but... It was lacking that initial ecstasy and energy they used to have.

It was... _too vanilla. Too bland._

Arthur had a few ideas in mind to spice up their sex life, but he didn't know how Alfred would react, so he had kept those ideas to himself.

However, he was slowly, but surely, reaching its patience limit with this monotonous love life.

 _Oh_ , he would love to talk to Alfred about the secret trunk in his basement, full of fun things to use— But he had restrained himself. Mainly because it embarrassed him a bit, and also because he feared how Alfred would react to it.

Alfred didn't seem like the type to be a pervert like Arthur was...

"Fuck—"

Arthur sighed frustratingly as Alfred thrusted firmly into him. They were face to face, missionary position, _overused position_ as he mostly called it now.

His legs tightened around the American's hips and his hands skilfully grabbed his own cock, pumping it leisurely.

And then Alfred stopped, still buried balls deep in him. Arthur arched an eyebrow, stopping his hands too; he stared up at the other.

"Yes?" Arthur asked seeing as the American didn't ask anything but was unmoving.

"I dunno." Alfred shrugged, one of his hands moved from where it was positioned on the bed next to Arthur's head for support, and gently caressed his cheek.

Arthur's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed, "Then why did you stop?" _Oh, Arthur knew why_ , but he asked either way.

"You want to say something," Alfred stated and lightly pinched his cheek.

Arthur scowled; of course he would notice that. Yet, Arthur was still vehemently going to deny anything and everything, "I do not want to say anything."

Alfred rolled his eyes and Arthur glared at him, "Yes, you do," He spoke as if he was talking with a petulant child, "C'mon, Artie, what's up?" He asked cheekily, rocking his hips a little.

Arthur stifled a moan as Alfred hit his prostate, "N-Nothing, git! Bloody move it or _I'm_ moving!"

"Fine," That said, the American slumped down on the Brit, pinning him to the bed, "We're not moving from here until you talk to me."

 _The nerve of the damn brat!_

"Alright, alright, I'll say it!" Might as well get it over with, who knows, maybe he'll get good use of his toys in the next round of sex... "But, you have keep moving."

The American did so, lifting himself and using his hands to steady himself on the bed before he started to slowly move. Arthur shivered a bit, his back arching slightly, as he slowly put his hands to use again.

"I..." Arthur averted his eyes to the side. _Bad (good) idea_. Now he was looking at the mirror, seeing himself and Alfred having sex, and he would be lying if he said that seeing himself in the mirror having sex with Alfred didn't turn him on a little. A blush rose to his cheeks.

He shook his head and this time looked up, to the ceiling. Alfred gave a rough thrust signalling that he was waiting, and Arthur moaned, if only the American would be rougher every time...

"I just— I think our sex life is a bit..." Alfred started to slow down and Arthur intentionally rocked his own hips up in warning, "...bland." The American sped up his pace.

Arthur didn't want to look to Alfred's face so he just kept staring at the ceiling. _What a nice ceiling he had._

"Arthur, you're saying our sex life is too boring?" He heard Alfred ask and nodded, "Mm... Well, you're right."

Arthur looked at him wide-eyed; his hands stopped moving again although Alfred continued thrusting into him. He definitely had not been expecting that answer.

"I admit that I was— _am_ , finding it boring, so, yeah, if you have any ideas, shoot." Arthur gaped and Alfred chuckled, "I was kinda scared to tell you that, so it's great you said it first!" And the American laughed.

"You bloody git!" Here he had been worried and Alfred had felt the same way too! He could have put his toys to use earlier, why did he have to be so embarrassed! Gods, what a disaster...

But... _Now that that was out of the way..._

"Well, I do have a trunk in my basement full of fun things I would like to try." _Again_ was left unsaid, but Arthur had a feeling Alfred knew.

Alfred hadn't been his first bed partner of course; he had been a pirate, for God's sake!

"Okay..." Alfred eyed him warily, but said no more. Instead, he started to thrust harder into Arthur.

The Brit sighed in bliss. The harder and rougher the better in his opinion... Although, it still was too boring, even now with the promise of something more fun next time.

Well, good things came to those who waited. Arthur could manage a boring round of sex for another full of fun later.

 _Oddly enough_ , they talked about random things from what would be for dinner to when would be the next world meeting (asked by Alfred who was then hit on the head by Arthur), until they finally reached their limit and came.

Alfred flopped down next to Arthur on the bed tiredly. After a few moments of silence in which only their breathing was heard as they tried to regulate it again, the American spoke:

"That took longer than I expected..." Alfred commented offhandedly and Arthur scowled at him before standing up and darting for the bathroom.

"I'm off to take a bath. Do something about these sheets; I'm not sleeping on them like this tonight."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Was the mocking response and Arthur rolled his eyes as he closed the bathroom's door behind him.

 _Oh_ , Arthur was going to use this bath to think about all the fun things they were going to do next time. _Definitely._

* * *

 _I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. ;-;_


End file.
